The Boy Who Gave Up Living
by lycanthropeVl
Summary: The Last Will and Testament of the BoywhoLived, what happened? Who's a traitor? Who is forgiven? What is realized? Crappy summary. More soon. DracoHarry, some morbid humor later
1. Last Will and Testament of Harry Potter

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

_**By: LycanthropeVl**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...(I wish I did) and I am not making any money from this. This is just a stupid little fanfiction I wrote because I was bored and I have ideas coming out of my ears!**_

_**Secondly, this does contain mention of abuse, descriptive flashbacks, and mentions of rape. Don't like it get over it. This is a Harry/Draco fic with lots of Dumblefuck bashing, Uncaring Ron/Hermione (they are together), Loving Sirius/ Remus relationship and all around just sick twisted shit. Don't like it, don't read it you dumb shit.**_

**_Thirdly, if you have a problem with my fic, tell me in a review. PLZ, I repeat...PLEASE! DO NOT SEND ME AN E-MAIL, I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR IT!_**

_**Chapter One: The Last Will and Testament of Harry Potter**_

_Here I give my last will and testament being of no sane mind and unable bodied. I do not believe I will live through this summer, due to what has already occurred. If you are reading this, I am probably dead and if you haven't found my body, try looking at the Dursley's or better yet, torture them to within an inch of their life, daily, until they tell you. Cruel as it may be, it is far less brutal than what they have done to me._

_I should not speak of vengeance so, not now, it is not the time to do so. Gathered around to read this, I hope, are my friends and what I consider my family, and I make my final plea that you all honor my wishes._

_To Hermione, my lifelong friend, I leave you my forgiveness for not truly caring for me._

_To Ron, my best-mate, I leave you my mind because you lack one of your own._

_To Ginny, my friend, I leave my heart that you wanted so because I didn't give it to you in life because I didn't love you that way._

_To Sirius, my godfather and my father figure, I leave my tears because I could not stay with you instead and avoid this fate._

_To Professor Lupin, Remus, my confidant and true friend, I leave you my hope that one day you will find peace in this world that offers you none._

_To Snape, the snarky bastard who taught me potions and fear, just shut the hell up._

_To Dumbledore, my Headmaster and puppet master, stop dangling everyone on a string and tell him or her what is rightfully his or hers to know. I know your hiding something from me and even now I do not know what it is but I suppose it doesn't really matter now that I'm dead, does it. I leave to you my pain and my life that you forced upon me and I hope you drown in your own blood._

_To Draco, my sworn childhood rival, I should have taken you as a friend._

_To Voldemort, the dumbest person on the planet, you can kiss the fattest part of my decayed ass._

_To everyone else, have a great life, I write that sarcastically, and live on happily knowing my fate will probably be yours. Cheerio._

_Harry James Potter,_

_The boy who gave up living._

_- -_

- -

**Tell me how bad it was, I can take it. There may be some crying (not on my part) but I'm sure yo- I can handle the heart shattering pain, really...review...be gentle please...begging**


	2. Thoughts, Waking, Favors and Realization

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

Previously:

'_To everyone else, have a great life, I write that sarcastically, and live on happily knowing my fate will probably be yours. Cheerio._

_Harry James Potter,_

_The boy who gave up living.'_

_**Chapter Two: Thoughts, Waking, Favors, Realization**_

_Voldemort should have killed me; it would have saved me from this. If he walked in right now and killed me off, it would be a mercy. A favor._ Harry thought for the umpteenth time that hour as he worked in the garden, which was rather difficult.

Due to his rather numerous injuries, of a well-known origin, he could not work quickly or complete most of his chores that had been assigned to him. This only encouraged his Uncle's wrath, of course, and being almost paralyzed by pain was not a good enough excuse apparently. Though he dared not try that excuse a second time around.

No, dear Harry was nearly broken but he fled from the madness and instead turned to his mind for comfort and memories. That's when he realized nothing was a coincidence, Dumbledore had set everything up with the exception of his parent's death perhaps but no one quite knew anymore with Dumblefuck. Ron and Hermione hadn't bothered to write, this hadn't surprised him.

The only letter he had gotten was from Remus, telling him that he had gone through the veil himself and brought Sirius back with him and that he was alive and well now. And the letter had also said that Dumbledore didn't know of this and wasn't to learn of the letter either. Like Harry was in any condition, or of any mind, to write to Dumbledore at all.

He had written his will not too long ago; actually he had no idea how long ago it was. He had no clock and no way of remembering days. He knew, however, that it had been written in his own blood, that he remembered but not much else besides searing unimaginable pain.

Hedwig was dead, long dead, so he had no reason to live anymore. He had no one to protect, except himself which he didn't even bother to do that either.

Along with his mind-wanderings he had come to realize something about himself, something that, perhaps, he had ignored because he didn't want to accept it. He, the boy who just refused to fucking die, was gay and attracted to a certain blonde named Draco Malfoy.

He snorted in mockery of himself, _The Slytherin Ice Prince, yeah-great person to have a crush on Potter. He's as straight as they come, if he knew about your sick fetish you'd be the laughingstock of the entire wizarding world; forget the school and the torment of your peers._

Oh how wrong could the ebony haired boy be? For that certain blonde, had his own little fetish for Saint Potter, though under even the worst of tortures he would never admit it. Then again, that's probably why Harry doesn't know. Oh the irony.

Harry was praying to last one more day, why he didn't know, he just felt the need to survive for one more day. The ponderings stopped, of course, when he realized tomorrow was his birthday. And was it going to be some birthday…from heaven or hell, he wasn't quite sure.

_Only time will tell, but I wonder just how much time I have to spare, if any at all. _

_- -_

- -

"Draco, wake up you fat, lazy lump!" Narcissa Malfoy shrieked and the boy groaned in pain and worry that his eardrums may explode due to the harpy blasting in his room and within two feet of his ears.

"Yes, mother." He said respectfully, calmly. Mentally calling her a stupid bitch but that's beside the point, isn't it?

"Don't you take that tone with me, you bastard, and don't call me mother, your no son of mine that's for damned sure." She shrilled and Draco fought the urge to cast a silencing spell on the woman that had happened to squeeze him out of her crotch. _That's probably why she hates me_, he thought, _because it made her gigantic twat loose._

"Yes, ma'am." He said appropriately and got up and she left, rather huffily. Draco vowed to kill her one day, soon. Very soon.

After showering and dressing Draco went downstairs and ate breakfast to the right of his father, Narcissa at the other far end of the table. Thank god for this seating arrangement.

"Ah good morning, Dragon, how did you sleep?" Lucius asked warmly, kindly.

"Fine, father, how was your meeting last night with Fudge? All go well?"

"Could have gone better, perhaps if the Minister wasn't such an imbecile but it went as well as I could have expected. Which wasn't much honestly." Lucius sighed, shaking his head.

"What time do you have to start work today?" Draco asked politely.

"Good news for you, I don't have work today, we're going shopping for your school supplies." Lucius smiled and then in a very hushed tone added, "And your mother is leaving for France in an hour until you start school."

Draco smiled, rather cheekily and said, "Ah but father, I am not her son according to her, and thank you for suggesting her visiting her parents and cousins and what not, that also hate both of us."

Lucius laughed, good-naturedly at his son. Until a house elf came in, saying that a trip to Diagon Alley wasn't possible, the Ministry had summoned him once again. And it looked like this time it would be not short by any means.

- -

- -

"Snape, I need you to do something," Sirius pleaded as he semi-hobbled after the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Will you slow down damn you!" he whispered harshly.

"Why would I bother Black?" came the sharp retort.

"Please, Severus, it means everything to me."

"In that case it's a definite no."

"Severus, please, I am begging you for just one favor."

"Very well, Black, I will do you one favor."

"Go check on my godson."

"Except for that one."

"Severus you gave your word."

"Damn you, flea bitten mutt."

"Crisco head."

"Fine Black, I will go and check on Harry bleeding Potter." Severus growled and Sirius smiled, knowingly. This disturbed Severus but he brushed it aside and apparated from his kitchen.

- -

- -

Upon arriving at Private Drive, Severus was made insanely aware of the conformity of the entire neighborhood and found it obnoxiously annoying and rather ominous. And he was one for conformity and order. This bordered obsessive.

He shuddered and moved on towards Number Four and looked at the house. This was way too creepy and he noticed that all the cars, though different colors, were all the same model. He knocked on the door and waited about five seconds until the door opened and two emerald eyes, one outlined in black, stared up at him.

"Professor Snape?" the teen gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"BOY WHO IS IT!" an angry voice yelled from the other room, "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

"Please Professor you have to leave, my uncles not in a good mood today." Harry said trying to get his professor to leave but he didn't.

Severus reached out and touched the side of the boys face, staring at the marks and handprint bruises, "From the looks of you, Potter, I'd say he hasn't been in a good mood for awhile."

"Please, Professor, I'm begging you-"

"What the bloody hell is going on! What is taking so long boy?" a ton of lard with legs and a walrus mustache came lumbering down the hallway, his face almost cherry. "Who are you, what do you want and what is the meaning of you disrupting my dinner?" the man snarled at Severus.

"I, muggle, am Severus Snape. Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was sent here to check up on young mister Harry Potter here by his godfather, ex-convict Sirius Black. So, needless to say, don't fuck with me right now." Severus said coldly, wand at the ready and pointing at the extremely fat thing in front of him, "Potter, go get your things, or what remains of them. Something tells me you won't be staying here for the rest of the summer, and I'm not even your Divination Teacher."

"Erm…yes, Professor Snape." The boy stammered before going to a cupboard under the stairs and grabbing out his trunk and broom, and from the looks of the broom they had tried to burn it.

"That was rather foolish, to try and burn a broom, surprisingly no one's dead, impaled or blown up, as a literal sense and splattered about the yard." Severus said, purposely making the muggle even more fearful. He saw a small smile on Harry's face, clearly amused. "Is that all?"

"No, I have to go get my wand and…stuff." He mumbled and then ran up the stairs, Severus heard a door open and then a smell wafted through the house and he could smell it. He had a rather heightened sense of smell, useful for potions.

Rage and disgust brewed within the Potions master now. He smelled lots of blood, stale sex and…pain? Yes that's what the house reeked of, pain. "Now there is a twist," he said coldly and looked at the muggle with a glare that would make many professors cry and piss themselves, "You'd better hope that you haven't permanently damaged him or I will sick Sirius Black, a Werewolf and a lot of pissed off people trained to handle dark magic on you."

At this the muggle did, in fact, promptly piss himself. Severus sneered in disgust and Harry came down the stairs with an invisibility cloak, wand, a piece of parchment and a photo album and something else Severus couldn't make out. It really didn't matter to him as long as he didn't have to come back here again.

"Is that everything now?" he asked just to make sure, "What about your bird?"

"She's…dead." Came the soft, sad, almost inaudible reply.

"Sorry, should have thought of that. Come along then, I'm sure that mutt isn't house trained and, presently, he is anxiously awaiting my return and my report on your well-being. Something tells me, its not going to be a good report."

"Your better a Divination than Treelawny has ever been or ever will be."

- -

- -

Someone should whack me with a mallot for typing this up this early in the morning, yes 12:53am is early, kind of. Not late. Early. Anyway here is more, enjoy it or kiss my rump I don't care.


	3. Knight, Talking, Mind sharing, Weasels

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

Previously:

'"_Is that everything now?" he asked just to make sure, "What about your bird?"_

"_She's…dead." Came the soft, sad, almost inaudible reply._

"_Sorry, should have thought of that. Come along then, I'm sure that mutt isn't house trained and, presently, he is anxiously awaiting my return and my report on your well-being. Something tells me, its not going to be a good report."_

"_Your better a Divination than Treelawny has ever been or ever will be."'_

Chapter Three: Knight, Talking, Mind Sharing, Weasels 

Though Severus was loath to consider such an option, much less actually do it, he boarded the Knight Bus with one of his least favorite people, Harry Potter, trailing after him. What unnerved Severus more was the boy had been totally silent, submissive, obedient and well…very unlike himself.

"Your not going to ask me why I am taking you away?" Severus asked.

"No."

"Your not going to ask if this is okay with Dumbledore?"

"No."

"I think I like the new you." Severus said with a slight smile. Harry gave him a small smile in return, understanding that it was a joke, "Po – Harry, what did those muggles all do to you?"

"I believe you already know that, Professor, so I see no need to speak of it." Harry said softly, still smiling a bit. This confused his old potions professor, why was the boy smiling?

He brushed it off, "Aren't you going to ask where I'm taking you, at least? Who I am taking you to even?"

"I don't care where you are taking me as long as it's away from my muggle relatives and yet again I don't care. If it's Voldemort it will be a mercy."

"Well, I'll be, the Dumbledore's Golden Lapdog has gone Dark." Severus remarked, smirking.

"I knew you'd catch on sooner or later so I didn't bother to hide it." Harry sighed, "You're not stupid, despite my best efforts to believe it."

"Harry, I realize that some things that have occurred over this summer have been traumatic, I'm sure, but you have to tell someone about it eventually." Severus said seriously.

"I think it was more traumatic for you because you thought that I was spoiled at home and you realized today how very wrong you were, and it doesn't hurt anymore, I'm used to it."

"What?" Severus asked, staring wide-eyed at the young teenage prodigy sitting there in front of him, telling him that being raped was normal! Something was indeed wrong with the boy. "Are you telling me-"?

"Look, Snape, its nothing new, I'm used to it, it's not that big of a deal, so drop it." Harry growled at the man, shocking him to silence before returning his vision to the world outside the glass window that was slipping by, leaving the older man to stare at him in disbelief and let him stew for awhile.

_It's all slipping by, just like my life._

**_Well that's not at all depressing._** Came his potions master's voice in his head and he glared at the older man.

_Get. Out. Of. My. Thoughts. _Came the snarled before Severus was actually shoved from the younger man's mind and the glare was still there and murderous but there was a smirked of amused triumph.

"If you want to know something, **professor**," the word was so strained that he thought it might cause the boy to snap. "Then ask but do not delve into my personal thoughts."

"Well, you really weren't being of much help when I asked you questions and gave you the option of answering of your own free will. Care to tell me now?"

"Not particularly, but I'd rather tell you than have you wandering my mind."

"Actually, that was the only thought I could get to. Everything else was blocked off and protected."

"Guess you're a fairly good teacher then?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I have my moments, unlike when I found you in my own thoughts."

"I have my bad moments as well. Tell me, Severus, why you aren't being the snarky bastard I remember you being?"

"Fact is, Harry, I don't even know. I feel compelled to be more than civil to you. Is it scaring you?"

"Slightly."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"Professor, I know it isn't really my place to ask but why do you care what happens to me and how long it goes on for?" those emerald orbs turned to their pesky potions master in curiosity and confusion that could rival a two year old.

**_He's still as innocent as he was when he first came to Hogwarts but so different. Where those manners and proper etiquette he just used? There are so many things wrong with this picture. _**Snape thought and looked at those emerald eyes.

"I care because I am one of your professors and it is my duty to protect you. You are the hope of the damned wizarding world and they would have my hide if I left you there to die."

Harry snorted in ill humor, "Please, they don't give a shit what the fuck happens to me. As long as I save them from Voldemort and the other pansy ass bitches of the era they don't give a rats ass about me. They want me to play Savior but then what? If I die during the final battle who cares, right? Not Dumbledore, nor my friends or so called family. No one cares except perhaps Remus and Sirius. Maybe you but I don't see a reason to care either so I don't worry over it too much."

Harry shrugged casually, "Its hard to care when all you've wanted to do for the past month is die. Its hard to believe that for awhile I was actually happy and content with my friends, my family and my life but now…everything has changed." He sighed, "What I knew once is dead to me, it can't come back and I can't be fooled into believing it anymore, not even by my own doing."

Harry heaved a heavy sigh and slumped in the bed that was rolling around, bumping into Severus' as well. Severus looked at the boy in front of him for a moment before replying, "You sound like a dead man waiting to be hung, with no hope of escape."

"Your own mind is something you cannot escape and insanity is a privilege I will never be worthy of."

"Now you sound like a Death Eater."

"Well, thank you for that, you should know, right?" Harry quipped.

"Touché." Severus laughed.

"So where are we going?" came the question.

"My flat, we'll decide your fate there." Severus said acting like he was some sinister psycho, he wasn't that far off though, now was he?

"Why thank you, judge. And who is my executioner who is waiting there?" Harry replied mockingly.

"That flea bitten mutt of a godfather of yours." Severus replied, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Ah another criminal, 'tis fitting." Harry smiled.

"Is he house trained?" came the semi-serious, semi-joking question.

"Cute." Harry remarked.

"Don't make me get my lawyer." Severus threatened jokingly.

"'Tis nuff, twill serve." Harry sighed.

"Did that even make sense?"

"Who cares?"

"Good point."

"What is it good for, absolutely nothing!" came three voices that made all the color in Harry's face drain and made him look deader than…well dead.

"Get under that cloak of yours." Severus hissed and Harry did so quickly as Severus shrunk all of Harry's things and put them in his pocket and sitting on the bed that Harry occupied to cover up the indent.

The three Weasley's avoided Severus like the plague, and opted for the second floor. Harry stayed under the cloak so that they couldn't see him anyway.

"So, let me guess, Dumbledore, along with the damned Order, know nothing of this?"

"That would be correct."

"Why?"

"Don't question it."

- -

- -

**Wow people actually like this story, so far. Sorry this isn't really an important chapter, infact most of its just dribble so...yeah. Enjoy it. Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love you all...not really but...thanks...**

**Opinions, anybody...no? Okay. I'll update later, screw you all.**


	4. Happy Reuniting, Birthday smiles, & ?

_The Boy Who Gave Up Living_

Previously:

"_So, let me guess, Dumbledore, along with the damned Order, know nothing of this?"_

"_That would be correct."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't question it."_

_**Chapter Four: Happy Reuniting, Birthday Smiles, & ?**_

"What happened? How is he? Is he alright? If they hurt him, I'll kill them." Sirius said and then began ranting on about how he would harm the Dursley's if they hurt his godson.

"He was not fine, but I think he is happier now."

"You say that as if he was dead –I'll kill them!" Sirius roared and began pacing, "By the heathens of the damned, how could anyone-"

"Black!" silence reigned, "He is not dead."

Harry took his cloak away from himself and Sirius began to run for his godson, happy to see him, but stopped when he saw the boy flinch at his sudden movement and how beat up he looked. "What have they done to you? I'll kill them, all of them. Hell be damned with Dumbledore!" Sirius held out his arms towards Harry, "Harry, please can I at least have a hug?"

Harry took a cautious step forward before running towards his godfather and clinging to him, and then he began to…cry? Yes, the boy was sobbing, he had gained what he had previously thought, before Remus' letter, he had lost forever. Sometimes he had wondered if the letter had been a dream or if he had written it himself. But he hadn't.

"S-Sirius, I'm s-s-sorry…I…I didn't t-t-think and it…it almost…it almost c-cost you your l-life. If Moony had…hadn't brought you back…you'd…you'd be d-dead." The young man cried near hysterics and clung even more to his godfather, fearing that if he let go Sirius would vanish.

"I'm sorry too, runt, I should have stayed at Grimmauld like I was told to but I didn't because I didn't want to lose you because I had already lost James. I didn't want to let him down again." Sirius said not minding that his godson was almost breaking his bones, he was holding onto Harry pretty tightly too.

"But you hated Grimmauld, no one should be expected to stay in a place they despise."

"You did." The ex-convict pointed out.

"Only because I had no choice." Harry said angrily, "Because Dumbledore wouldn't let me leave."

"Dumbledore has a lot more to answer for than I originally thought." Sirius sighed.

"Indeed, he always has Black." Came Severus' voice, "The man has never once explained his actions despite our complaints or questions. He cares about power and that is all, as far as I am concerned."

"He's spent his entire life in the spotlight, he doesn't want it to go to someone else. That's why he's always so interested in my affairs and not my well being." Harry said and Sirius looked down at the young man clinging to him.

"So glad you finally realized this." He smiled, earning a grin from his godchild. "Remi and I realized it back in sixth year but we did as he said because he was the only force standing between Voldemort and victory."

"He got my out of trouble and Azkaban, plain and simple." Severus agreed.

"You were so young when you got sucked into his manipulations, Harry, Remi and I didn't want to tell you when you were so young so we didn't, besides we didn't know what you'd do. Remi decided it was best for you to find it out on your own, we had hoped it would be better circumstances however." Sirius smiled, "Now is better than later, especially today because its your birthday. Your sixteenth birthday, you'll be coming into your inheritance."

"Inheritance? Oh…the magical power boosts, becoming what your blood has and all that." Harry mumbled.

"Nerve wracking isn't it?" Sirius sighed, "You'll be something great, and be a bit of a surprise."

"Yes, inflate the boys head even more. His genetics already make it twice the size it should be." Severus sneered; his magical uppers were wearing off. That could explain a lot.

"You'll regret that statement, eventually." Sirius said smiling, it was that same suspicious smile that he had had earlier. It unnerved Severus even more now than it had earlier. "Now, what do you say we all go to Remi's flat for presents?"

"I'll pass." Severus said.

"Nonsense, come along."

How he got talked into this, Severus didn't know. All that mattered now was escaping, without being noticed by the Gryffindors that surrounded him. Harry, however, seemed to be smiling, though it didn't look sincere. The other two tried to ignore it but soon it spread and well, it was kind of a dead party.

Until present time came. Then Harry did truly smile, but not in the best way. He had just received a book on the Dark Arts and performing them from someone anonymous. Remus and Sirius had both checked it over numerous times and then Harry got to open it.

Inside was a note from the Goblins at Gringotts telling him that his father, James, had asked them to give this to his son, Harry, on his 16th birthday. The reason not yet apparent as to why, for Severus or Harry (though the latter didn't much care), but Sirius and Remus only smiled.

**_They know something and they have something plotted out but what? They're worse than when we were in school together._** Snape thought looking, discreetly, between the two.

They stayed up until Harry said he was tired at 8 o'clock, this, Severus thought, was his chance to leave. Sirius and Remus had other ideas.

"Severus, please come here, sit. We would like to talk to you about Harry's living conditions at the Dursley's." Remus said, gesturing for the Slytherin to sit down and have a cup of tea with them.

"Very well, but I must leave soon." Severus said trying to be polite, but he was still suspicious.

"So, what exactly happened to Harry, do you know?" Sirius asked looking up the stairs, as if expecting Harry to be right on the landing, listening and watching. It wouldn't surprise Severus.

"I have just as good a guess as you do, Black, but I do have a few tidbits, if your interested. There more of assumptions really." Severus replied.

"Any information you have about what may have happened to Harry, how deep the damage is, will help us help him." Remus sighed, "Tell us all of it, even the worst of it."

"As you wish." Severus replied, putting on his blank mask.

- -

- -

How do you like that cliffy, you bastards who do this in every chapter? Well HA! Okay yeah, I just had a bout of irrationalism…yeah I'll get the other chapter right up.


	5. New News, Troubled Past, Information

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

Previously:

"_So, what exactly happened to Harry, do you know?" Sirius asked looking up the stairs, as if expecting Harry to be right on the landing, listening and watching. It wouldn't surprise Severus._

"_I have just as good a guess as you do, Black, but I do have a few tidbits, if your interested. There more of assumptions really." Severus replied._

"_Any information you have about what may have happened to Harry, how deep the damage is, will help us help him." Remus sighed, "Tell us all of it, even the worst of it."_

"_As you wish." Severus replied, putting on his blank mask._

_**Chapter Five: New News, Troubled Past, Information**_

Before Severus even began he took a sip of his tea, wishing it were some form of alcohol, and gathered his thoughts quickly. He looked at the two expectant faces and sighed heavily, crossing his legs and getting comfortable…well as much as he could.

"The muggles, specifically Harry's Uncle, are the worst sort I've ever had the unfortunacy to meet. When I came up to the house, which by the way is disturbingly just like the others, and Harry opened the door, his uncle was already yelling. I believe he was having Harry prepare him his dinner after a beating, Harry looked severely abused.

"I don't know if others participated, in any of the beatings, but after Harry went upstairs to retrieve some of his belongings, a smell ran through the house. Even from the bottom of the stairs I could smell stale sex, blood, and pain, lots of pain. I think that he was raped, how many times I haven't a clue, and he even told me that it was nothing, that he was used to it.

"His personality, as you could probably tell, has had a complete turn around of what it once was. He still possesses a childlike innocence, how I haven't the faintest idea. If he were to be sorted, as he is now, I have no doubt in my mind that he would be a Slytherin. He informed me that most of his summer he spent hoping to die, that if Voldemort came to kill him, it would have been a mercy. When we left he didn't care where I was taking him, as long as it was away from that place.

"Before the summer even began he had made three potions, I don't doubt that there were more, and the first was a dreamless sleep for his nightmares. The second was an anti-depressant potion, very strong and with a high potency. The last one was an energy booster, simple but effective. He ran out of the first and the last earlier in the summer and has been using the anti-depressant one but there is little left.

"The muggles tried to burn or destroy most of the boys belongings, from what I can figure, and they succeeded in killing his familiar, Hedwig. Once we were on the Knight Bus, oh how I loath that accursed thing, he hid from the Weasley's when they boarded and he spoke rather, no I'll be honest, extraordinarily…oh hell, he cursed Dumbledore to hell and back, to a thousand painful deaths and that he hoped the old man choked on one of his damned lemon drops." Snape said being brutally honest but choosing his words well enough so as not to have an entire blow up.

"They raped him?" Remus asked paler than usual, and that was saying something seeing as the full moon had been two days ago.

Sirius looked sick to his stomach, "I couldn't protect him and I should have."

"Sirius, please, don't blame yourself." Remus said gently, concerned.

"No, Remi, I sore that, if nothing else, I wouldn't let him understand the pain that it is to be raped. I know it, he shouldn't dammit! He's only a kid!" Sirius said tears pouring down his face, looking totally helpless.

This was a revelation for Severus. "You were raped? What-? Who-? When-?" he asked, mind completely numb. His brain could not comprehend, couldn't get around the fact that Sirius had been raped. It just didn't make sense to him. Before him stood a forbidding man, who, despite Severus' reluctance to admit it, was very handsome and strong. He couldn't fathom the boy, the cocky bully, he had gone to school with had been raped.

"It happened in…well, it kept up from when I was seven to sixteen. My father, the sick bastard who should rot in hell, had a fetish for little boys but he didn't touch my brother, Regulus, who could join him in the seventh circle for all I care. My father said that Regulus wasn't as pretty, not as fuckable as I was. He told me that he like the way my crimson blood looked on my snow-white skin; he loved to watch me bleed.

"He'd pull my hair back and attack my throat or face or just to hurt me, he loved my hair, how long it was. He would tell me how pretty my 'midnight tresses' looked around my pale crying face. He'd fuck me dry, make me beg, suck him off, ride him, he'd chain me down, hang me upside down, press me into walls with shackles or…make me play with myself, prepare myself. He liked to make me play with toys while he just watched or make me prepare him and then he'd ride me. Or his favorite was, he'd invite friends over and all at once they'd have a go at me, sometimes I was dry. He loved to watch my blood."

Severus was about to retch, thankfully Sirius stopped talking and his eyes glazed over as he sunk back into his own twisted memories of his own childhood.

FLASHBACK

_A seven-year-old Sirius, as innocent as could be, was playing in his father's study when his father returned home from a long day at work. Sirius' mother shrilled about him being late, and he would say that he had to work late that night. His mother had always been paranoid and was the only one in the marriage not loyal._

"_You love me, don't you, Sirius?" his father asked him when he shut the door to his study and flopped down on the couch, watching his young son play on the rug in front of a roaring fire._

"_Of course I do, Daddy," came the all too innocent reply._

"_Daddy loves his baby boy." The older Black said picking up his son and setting the child on his lap. "Do you want to play a game with me, Sirius, do you want to help Daddy with something?"_

"_Oh yes, daddy, I like to help." Sirius smiled, he did love to help his parents. More his father because, in reality, his mother was just mean._

"_Good, here, lets get your shoes off." The older man reached down and pulled off the small shoes and socks from his son. Then the young boys sweater and then the shirt._

"_Daddy, what are you doing? Its cold in here." Sirius said shivering, he was all too innocent._

"_Well, your clothes would get in the way. This is a game where you don't wear clothes." Came the instant, horrendous lie._

"_But why?"_

"_Because that's how it is."_

"…_okay, Daddy." Came the quiet reply._

_Sirius' father made short work of the boy's pants and underwear, almost ripping them off. Then his little boy stood before him, completely naked. He was shivering; the older man licked his lips. Delicious._

_The older man ran his hands over his son's arms and small chest and stomach. "Go lay down on your stomach on the rug." He instructed and the boy gave him a curious, confused, questioning look but did as he was told._

_Sirius didn't see what his father did next, now he assumed he used a silent clothes removing spell, but a few seconds later the young boy was picked up, under the arms, not facing his father, and his father sat him right on his lap. Sirius felt something weird pressing against his back but didn't question it._

_He was too concerned and confused about what his father was doing, Sirius was lifted up again, his father's hands pulling apart his butt cheeks and then lowering him down, Sirius felt something press against his backside and squirmed. His father, after finding the boys pucker, lowered him down quickly._

_Little Sirius screamed in agony, whatever that weird thing was, he didn't like it. He sobbed as his father pushed whatever it was in and out of the young boy furiously, showing no mercy to the young child. He felt blood seeping out of his rectum, though back then he didn't know what it was at the moment, and finally his father let out a loud, guttural grunt and Sirius felt something release into his bowels._

_He was still sobbing when his father took out whatever the weird thing was and held his son, cooing to him._

"_Your so beautiful Sirius, you asked for it. Your mine now, no one can take away Daddy's Baby Boy now. Promise not to tell mommy or anyone about our game?" the little boy nodded, afraid that the weird thing would hurt him again. "Your so beautiful, Sirius, especially when you cry."_

_END OF FLASHBACK _**(THANK GOD!)**

"Siri, don't go back, stay with us. Stay here." Remus said softly and Sirius seemed to come back to reality, though looked very disturbed.

"Sorry about that, I have…a few, that's an understatement, issues." Sirius sighed, looking away, ashamed of himself and of his past.

"I can't imagine why." Severus said sarcastically, he glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty-nine, which had been longer than what he had expected it to be.

"Now, Severus, we get to tell you something." Remus said quietly. "James sent Sirius a letter and Lily sent me one, as well, several days ago. They used a charm to make it appear on my table then. Its about what is going to be happening at midnight, tonight."

"I don't like where this is going." Severus said quietly, looking between the two. He had known something suspicious had been going on and something told him that he was soon to find out. And he wasn't even the Divination Teacher.

- -

- -

**Did I mention incest in the warning, I probably didn't. Well here's your warning, a little late but hey, theres a interesting tidbit of Sirius' childhood. And what is Snape going to find out...oooh**

**I'm not telling, not yet anyway. I have chapters 6-9 written in my handy notebook I just have to type them...haha, yes you can totally hate me now.**

**Love ya,**

**LycanthropeVl**


	6. Congratulations Severus Its A Veela

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

"_How can I be truthful, all I've done is lied._

_How can I want to live, All I've wanted is to die."_

Previously:

"_Now, Severus, we get to tell you something." Remus said quietly. "James sent Sirius a letter and Lily sent me one, as well, several days ago. They used a charm to make it appear on my table then. Its about what is going to be happening at midnight, tonight."_

"_I don't like where this is going." Severus said quietly, looking between the two. He had known something suspicious had been going on and something told him that he was soon to find out. And he wasn't even the Divination Teacher. _

Chapter Six: Congratulations Snape, It's a Veela 

"Oh you definitely won't." Sirius smirked, it unnerved the Potions Master even more, "Have you heard of a paternity charm before, Severus?"

"Of course, any moron has."

"Harry hasn't, we've, personally, seen to that." Sirius replied, coolly.

"Be nice, Sirius," Remus chided gently, "Anyway, Lily cast several on Harry. Can you guess why Severus? At birth Harry was almost a carbon copy of his father but it was not James. He looked just like you with minor differences."

**_Oh holy fuck they know…how could they know…right the letters. Shit they're going to kill me._**

"Yes, Severus, we know of that affair you had with Lily, which resulted in Harry. My first instinct was to rip your throat out and feed you to the giant squid but your lucky about my collar and leash (Double meaning, funny). James wasn't even upset, he just wanted a child to love, even if it wasn't his own. He loved Lily too much to be angry or not love Harry despite his lineage.

"James gave Harry the title of the Potter family head, his heir. He gave Harry his magical inheritance and power; he is a half-blood because of that. He is your son by blood, Potter by magical rite, and it will be revealed in two short, well lengthy, minutes." Sirius said smirked, looking quite smug and pleased with himself.

"And you two aren't pissed off, at all?"

"Your still alive right?" Remus asked.

"I may have a heart attack but yes."

"Then I'm apparently not pissed off. Neither will Harry, he will just accept it in his state of mind. That and he probably lost his ability to be surprised by anything." Sirius sighed.

"So now we wait?" Severus asked nervously.

"Well, I'd suggest covering your ears." Remus chirped.

"We have silencing charms, Harry will probably wander down here confused and in lots of pain. So how is my cousin Narcissa and her family?"

"Well Lucius is out of Azkaban, Imperius plead. Their son, Draco, came into his inheritance two weeks ago, Vampire, white wings, feathery, very nice. Narcissa is desperate she asked me for help but I had to refuse her and her plea for a Wizards Oath." Severus said shortly, taking a sip of tea. He once again found himself wishing it were some form of very strong alcohol.

"Your family is odd." Remus remarked.

"No shit." Sirius replied.

"What is happening to me?" came a small voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Congratulations, Severus, it's a Veela."


	7. Looks, Marauders, Shopping

_The Boy Who Gave Up Living_

_**Chapter Seven: Looks, Marauders, Shopping**_

This chapter is dedicated to: sharkqueen, are you happy now? Jeez my mother almost hexed me to hell for going back on the computer…not that she probably hasn't done that millions of times already.

Harry had black hair that hung limp (not disgustingly so) around his face going down a few inches past his shoulders, his eyes had a ring of silver around the pupil and one of coal black around the green. His skin was paler than the moon and gleamed with a luminescence that rivaled the moon.

His shoulders were broader; he had high cheekbones, his mother's nose (don't even think of Snape's nose or I'll beat the tar out of you all!), he didn't need glasses, his fingers were like that of a pianists and he was taller (5' 11") with a very well proportioned body and a very nicely toned and lean body to boot.

(Slim waist, small hips, graceful walking, long legs, broad chest, long neck, fine handsome features.) He was no longer the gangly kid but now looked like a fine young man. Did I mention he was totally hot?

"What has happened to me?" Harry asked again quietly but still forcefully, he was looking at his hands, unnerved.

His nails had grown too and he was very alluring, hence why it too the three men a moment to recover before anyone could say anything.

"You should sit down for this." Remus sighed.

"This will make for an interesting story." Sirius mumbled.

- -

- -

"So, I'm a Snape?" Harry asked quietly before shrugging, "Fair enough, I look nothing like I once did, no one will recognize me."

"Perhaps that is a good thing," Sirius looked at his godson with a very broad grin, which said he was plotting. Severus and Remus resisted gulping in worry, Harry only smirked at his godfather.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, devilish delight dancing in his eyes. Sirius had a very, very happy smirk playing upon his lips.

"Some mild Marauder Mischief." He replied innocently.

"Some?" Remus asked.

"Laughable."

"Mild?"

"To hell with that, never going to happen." Severus replied, sighing.

"Marauder Mischief?"

"Someone get me a stiff dink, actually just bring me some Tequila."

"Hush up you two, would I do anything dangerous and stupid," both opened their mouths to reply, "with my godson's life?"

Both shut and Sirius left the room plotting, Harry on his heels. They would be bouncing ideas off one another in no time flat.

"I sense mischief in the making." Severus sighed.

"Not a doubt in my mind…tequila?" Remus asked holding up a bottle of said liquor.

"Lots and lots of it."

"I shall join you."

- -

- -

Severus sighed; he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Well actually he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had gone into muggle London with is son to go shopping. They were just returning now after sending the things they, Harry, had bought. He couldn't believe he had walked amongst muggles almost all day.

'**_Can you believe Potter is your son?' _**a voice in his head chirped, annoyingly. Severus sighed and silently agreed as he and Harry walked down Knockturn Alley, toward a fine robe shop.

If Harry was to be a Snape he had to look the part, that and Draco was coming over and they needed to have Harry taken care of before then. Remus would have looked too suspicious; Sirius was a thought to be murderer, so of course Severus got the job. Though he was very oinkery (crabby) about it.

As for Harry he would be staying with his godfather at his godfather's boyfriend's flat and would report to Severus on a regular basis, while Draco was asleep or something. It was a sketchy plan but it should work, nonetheless.

After Harry had been fitted and Severus had chosen the styles and designs that Harry would be getting, they left. They would pick up the final products later, for now Severus went to the bookstore. Harry followed closely at his heels, like an obedient son.

"You are to study this summer; review your old school books, the ones for the upcoming year, some spare time books and these. If you are to use the title of Snape, you'll earn it. What you hold here in your hands, aside from books, is your destiny. It is yours to mold into what you desire it to be or you can shatter it all without a second thought. I suggest the constructive one."

"Yes, sir." Harry said rather submissively.

"You're not going to be that spineless in school are you?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"There is a time for sharp, insulting, crude and rather rude remarks. Right now, towards ones father, not such a bright idea."

"You've got brains, good. I can work with that, if you were Weasley I'd kill you to save us both."

"He'd be dead and you could plead insanity and get away with it." Harry agreed, smiling a bit.

"Ah here is the other," Severus placed another large tome on Harry's rapidly growing stack. Well actually stack doesn't even begin to cover it, it was a mountain. "Come along, I'll send the others to you from my house."

"Right," came the muffled reply from behind the books.


	8. Books, Wisdom, Death, School

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

_**Chapter Eight: Books, Wisdom, Death, School**_

In a week Harry had finished all his schoolbooks, past five years and his sixth year, and turned in his notes to his father. Snape, at the present moment, was reading them so Harry could read from the book he had gotten for his birthday (**The Window of Opportunity: The Dark Arts**).

Draco, as far as they knew, was still asleep and Lucius wouldn't be here to check up on him for a couple of hours.

Wrong on both accounts, but that comes a smidge later.

"Well, these are an outstanding improvement to your school notes, then again I suppose if I had given you the opportunity you would have excelled. Any questions on anything?" Severus asked, still looking at the notes.

"Did you love my mother?" came the question, the only question Severus was not prepared for. The question, in itself and how many more it held, hit him like a ton of bricks.

He gained composure quickly, "I felt for her, yes, but if I were to say I loved her, I fear it would be a lie. I do not know she and I are a subject I have not thought of for a very long time." He sighed and his son nodded, "I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"I'd rather hear the truth, the reality of the subject, than a guess or a lie," Harry said quietly, looking out a window, "even if the truth hurts."

"Wisely spoken," a voice from the doorway said, the two Snape's whipped around, an intoxicatingly sweet smell hit Harry, and they both saw Draco Malfoy leaning in the doorway.

"Draco, how long have you been standing there?" Severus asked, recovering first, Harry had a blank face on.

"Only for his proclamation." He said offhandedly before turning his full attention to the beauty he beheld before him, "I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you?"

"He's Harry, Harry Snape, my son." Severus said thinking quickly.

"Harry?" Draco asked, mildly surprised, but shrugged it off, "I didn't know you had a son, Sev. Has he been staying with his mother or something?"

"Or something," Harry said quietly, "My mother has been dead for a very long time."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn-" Draco began sincerely.

"It's okay," Harry said silencing the blonde, "I never really knew her so it doesn't really matter."

"Speaking of dead mothers, Narcissa is dead, Draco." Came a rather cold drawl, the blonde didn't even stiffen in surprise. Lucius Malfoy entered the room, "She has been for two days, I just received notice today."

"Delayed notices always happen when you get divorced," Severus said, "Two days, though, is rather extreme."

"She's already been cremated and scattered. I didn't think you'd care Draco."

"She hated me, father, so no, I don't."

"When did you get divorced?" Harry asked, this was news to him.

"A year ago, I called for it. She didn't care." Lucius sighed, "So who are you?"

"Harry Snape."

"Severus you had a son, I didn't know that." Lucius said coldly.

"Up until a short while ago, I didn't either. But, I think, he will do my name and me proud." Snape said making Harry feel glad and proud as well. "He'll be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Ah yes, the best wizarding school ever made. If it weren't for Dumbledore, it could never be rivaled." Lucius said his tone icy.

- -

- -

Harry was forced to stay for dinner while Lucius and Draco told him of Hogwarts. He reacted and nodded appropriately, however, he had to hold back a smile when they started in on the Golden Trio. This proved rather difficult.

"One is a mudblood, she's insufferable, shrill and a know-it-all bookworm. Then there's the blood traitor, Weasley, who is dumber than a rock and is better suited to be a bludger than a wizard or a human. Finally there is Potter, Savior of the wizarding world. The magical messiah.

"In reality, we're all waiting for him to go Dark, but that'll never happen. He's too much of a Golden Gryffindor to be anything but Dumbledore's damn lap dog." Draco said, taking a rather vicious bite of salad.

"They sound like more of a source of amusement than anything else really." Harry remarked, coolly, smirking.

"Definitely."

This was only part of the conversation before Lucius left and Draco was doing…who know what. Harry flooed to Remi's flat before he could be held back anymore. He landed on the living room floor, the house was dark.

Remi and Siri were already asleep. Harry was too tired to walk up the stairs, so he crashed on the couch.


	9. Blondes, Letters, Sickness

**_The Boy Who Gave Up Living_**

**_Chapter Nine: Blondes, Letters, Sickness_**

Draco stared up at the sky, particularly the moon and stars. They all reminded him of Harry. Pitch black sky, like his hair; eyes that shine like stars and skin that could rival the luminous glow and paleness of the moon.

'Pale but not sickly so. He's beautiful, almost as beautiful as Harry Potter,' Draco thought with a heavy sigh, 'But I can't have either of them, both are probably straight and I want them to be willing.' (He is a virgin, ha-ha, sucks to be him)

He, the slippery Ice Prince of Slytherin, fancied blokes. But, against his Malfoy nature, he could not have what he wanted, this was new to him.

'Damn, time to go find a drunken muggle.'

- -

- -

Severus Snape couldn't believe several things that had happened or what he was about to do. One would think that he'd be used to odd things happening. Well, they're wrong.

He had been finishing his plans for the upcoming school year, as usual, and was ahead of schedule. This seemed to be a good omen, but there is always something in his life to counter act the good with something vile.

An owl flew in just as he was about to finish the last sentence for this plans for the seventh years (torturous was the word he hadn't finished), and he noticed it was Lucius' owl. He took the letter, figuring it was for Draco, but it was addressed to him instead.

'This could go well…or down the shitter,' was the only thought that floated through his head as he opened the letter. Before he even unfolded the letter, another dropped on his desk, which this one was from his son. 'Could be good or bad…can't I ever get a clear sign?' he wondered dismally.

He unfolded Lucius' letter:

'_Dear Severus,_

_I wish to speak frankly, so I shall. I want to marry your son, Harry. I know your concerns as his father, I have one around the same age, and rest assured that no harm would ever befall him if he was to become a Malfoy._

_Please consider my proposal,_

_Lucius Malfoy.'_

'Well he never was on to be…discrete. And was the son remark supposed to soothe me? Lucius is older than me, we have the same aged sons, and he wants to marry my son, now that's just wrong. If he were to become a Malfoy, eh?' Severus looked upstairs, well Draco had moaned Harry's name (Severus didn't investigate as to what his godson was doing; it would have scared both of them for life.).

Severus sighed, picking up his quill and a piece of parchment:

'_Lucius,_

_Your subtlety never ceases to amaze me. As to your query about my son, Harry, I cannot answer for him. Yes, I realize that is very liberal of me. Woo my son and if he asks me, then I will consent to it. But do this in two years, he is only sixteen, I just got him now, let him stay with me for that short time, at least._

_I'm sorry but my answer is no._

_Severus.'_

He sent it off quickly, lest he lose his nerve. Then he opened Harry's letter, sighing in relief that it was only notes. With a note from Remus, 'This can't be good.'

'_Severus,_

_Harry would deliver these in person, but he has come down with something and is on bed rest. And no we are not being over protective and coddling him, it looks rather bad actually._

_He's sickly skinny, pale, always tired, and running a high fever. Sirius is, of course, worrying like a mother hen. Yes, laugh if you will, anyway, I should go it sounds like Harry's vomiting. Did I mention the vomit? How much can the human body hold, anyway? Nope, oh well, now you know._

_Remus_

_P.S. The notes are really very good and through. Like yours were back in school, just not obsessively so.'_

Severus couldn't help but smile with pride and then become worried, Harry was sick, and they didn't know what it was. And he was vomiting a lot, and it sounded like he shouldn't be throwing up as much as he is. Even more worry added to the stack.

Severus sighed, wrote a quick note for Draco before taking his handy-dandy (because it's fun and so unlike Snape) potions bag and an overnight bag, just in case.

He took the floo to Remus' flat and followed the noise of barfing; Harry must be doing that often. When Severus reached the bathroom, Harry had his head in a toilet, basically, and Sirius was holding back the boys hair and murmuring comforting words.

Then Harry stopped, for the time being, "Oh hello, Severus, I guess you got my letter." Remus sighed coming up with an ice pack and putting it to Harry's head, "The washcloths kept getting to warm too fast."

"It looks like a bout of the Magical Influenza." Severus said, Sirius and Remus looked at one another. "Only select muggleborns get it, its exceedingly rare for a pureblood to get it but half-bloods are mor4e susceptible. Fortunately, its just like the chicken pox, get it once and never again. I've had it, its horrid. And painful, commonly associated with the coming of inheritance."

While Severus spoke he rummaged through his handy-dandy potions bag and pulled out a fever reducing potion, a hydrating potion, a body flushing potion and the potion to actually help him rid his body of the influenza. "School begins in a week, so are you going to do it?" Sirius asked, propping his godson up. Harry was too dazed to notice anything or really do anything.

"Tip him off tomorrow, tell him in three days. After the tip off of course."

"Of course." Sirius agreed, "And with Minerva in St. Mungos for breaking her him, you'll be in charge. I'll be a charms teacher and Remus will be the DADA class. All splendid."

"It's your plan. How are you recovering from seeing your old head of house naked and in the shower, while planting the soap of the floor to make her break her hip?" Severus smiled.

"Just fine, I keep telling myself that it could have been worse. It could have been Dumbledore." All three men shuddered as visuals filled their minds. Harry was still dazed and confused.


	10. Tip Off, Healing, Express, Bludger

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

_**Chapter Ten: Tip off, Healing, Express, Bludger**_

Severus had tipped Dumbledore off, who had in turn ordered him to alert him to anything else that may develop, and Severus assured the old man that he would. Draco was still passed out on the couch when he returned home after god only knew how many wild summer parties.

Severus rolled his eyes and left another note saying he had urgent business at Hogwarts, this way Draco wouldn't try to visit him at the school. He left again for Remus' Flat, Harry was still asleep due to the fact that Severus had given him some Dreamless Sleep, Harry wasn't interrupted with nightmares and slept peacefully.

Severus took up his father role, without realizing it, and sat reading by Harry's bed, watching over his son. If so much as a groan came from the boy, Severus was up and at his side.

He wasn't aware of the two people watching this spectacle from the doorway, smiling, both thinking, '_Breakthrough.'_

After a few hours Harry opened his eyes and looked around before sitting up, Severus was about to doze off in his chair until he saw the movement. He was up in less than a milli-second.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, concerned.

"Like I threw up my actual stomach," Harry smiled, "Other than that I feel pretty good, actually."

"That's good." Severus said, checking his son's temperature, heart rate, and anything else until he was assured his son was fine. "Well you may feel drowsy for a day or two but you're healthy otherwise."

"Well, I'm thankful for that. Food doesn't taste as good the second time around."

"Thank you for that more than pleasant information."

- -

- -

Severus gave the final tip off and Dumbledore left him in charge before running off. The final stage was unfolding nicely, almost complete, today was the day before September 1st.

Harry Potter wouldn't be on the train or attending school. Instead, there would be a new social order with Harry Snape amongst the Slytherins. Severus was proud of his son, to say the least, Harry could read people, sense them out, could fight and he was more intelligent than Severus ever gave him credit for in school.

And Black had pointed out that he was devilishly handsome to boot.

As for Harry he was on the train, probably reading.

- -

- -

Well, Remus and Sirius (under a charm (silver hair and dark purple eyes) that wouldn't wear off) escorted Harry onto the train. Then they had to go to the teachers' compartment. Harry opted for a compartment, all to himself, in the back of the train.

He wasn't wearing what his usual attire had become over the summer but it was close. Black leather pants, black muscle tank top, combat boots, a studded belt and his earrings, two in the right year and three in the left, a serpent bracelet on his upper arm. This was his usual attire along with a black trench coat with a silver serpent with emerald eyes, wrapped around a bleeding heart that had nails in it and a broken dagger going through it (not the snake, the heart). Unfortunately his father wouldn't allow him to wear it to Hogwarts, along with his black leather choker and two leather bracelets on his wrists.

So, Harry found himself in black jeans, black button up shirt, black sneakers and a trench with only a serpent on it. He had pulled back his hair with a cord, as for his lightening scar; he had used a rather complex spell to move it to his chest, down by his lower rib. Concealing it for all intents and purposes, and once he had charmed it he could move it with but a thought.

This new look suited him, he like it as did the three he spent the summer with. Sirius and Remus maybe a bit too much. Surprisingly that didn't bug him.

He pulled out a book but didn't feel like reading, so he put it back and pulled out a muggle notebook instead.

He wrote down his thoughts, usually in the form of poetry, no one was allowed to look at them; they were his private…thoughts and feelings. Before he could even start the door opened, a stupid first year. Great. He looked a bit scared of Harry, which didn't surprise the older boy.

"Do you know where my sister is?" he asked, "Her name is Hermione Granger."

This was news, "No, I don't. I didn't even know she had a brother." Harry replied quietly.

"Well, I was adopted not too long ago. You know her?" he asked curiously, "I'm Artemis."

"I knew her, in another lifetime, it seems." He sighed, "Anyway Artemis, I don't know where your sister is."

"Oh, thanks anyway, mister." The boy said and then scurried off.

_Such innocence. Oh how I miss my own._ Harry thought bleakly, _But his, like mine, will disappear, along with everyone else's will eventually._

He stared at the window, watching people say good-bye to their loved ones and hug one another. He found himself envying them, wanting of that open affection. So he turned away and forced it away from himself.

_I cannot have these emotions if I want to succeed in what I plan to do…soon enough my vengeance will come in short order. _He reminded himself and smiled coldly.

The door opened again, just as he was bout to write. This was getting more than annoying, he looked up to see who had disrupted him.

**I have to say this, I have done double chapters and this is going to be another. This is technically chapter eleven and twelve, not ten. YOU'D BETTER BE HAPPY YOU PRICKS!**

…and I have nothing better to do…

- -

- -

"Have you seen a boy with black hair that sticks up in every direction, green eyes and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead?" Hermione asked from the compartment doorway, "Named Harry Potter?"

"No," he said coldly.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley. I've never seen you before, who are you?" she inquired, looking Harry up and down. Harry felt violated now.

"You have seen me before and my name is Harry Snape." He replied and she looked like goldfish.

"Y-You're a Snape?" she stuttered.

"Doesn't look like the greasy git Potions Master," Weasley said and then he paled considerably when Harry turned a red-hot glare at the redhead.

"No, but you look like a greasy git, now leave." Harry said icily and the two stepped back from his tone, the compartment door shut, no one had touched it.

Harry looked back at his paper and sighed before beginning to write:

_How have I gotten here?  
Through deceit and hatred.  
Are these my friends or foes?  
Betrayers all.  
Standing alone in this darkness, am I afraid?  
My knees shake as I tremble.  
Will I cry or stand tall when the end comes?  
My tears of fear; burn.  
Is life real or is it a game?  
I am but a pawn.  
Is this what is or what will be?  
The future, Unforeseen..._

Harry glanced out the window, random verses filling his head and looking down to write down one that he perfected to his liking in his head (I do this, words come to me. Its awesome).

_They roll of my tongue, liquid silver,_

_No one suspects anything about these lies,_

_I have noting to prove, especially to her,_

_The darker half of me takes over as the good dies._

_I'll laugh at the pain so clearly defined on your face,_

_Nothing can bring more joy than your eternal torment._

_You'd know my mind if you knew your place,_

_So I'll show you again, I'll show you what I meant._

_Blood splatters the floor, soaking my hands with sin,_

_What does god mean to me, a humble murderer, unclean,_

_I'll show you the madness, what's held within,_

_I won't let you die, your body never to be seen._

_You killed me, that day, along with my friend now in his grave._

_You will pay with your life, after you've suffered at my hands, like I did at yours._

_Beg me for death, that was my wish, you're the soul no one can save,_

_Scream you problems to a god that doesn't exist; I'm the one lurking behind you now closed doors._

Now his imagination was spent, or he didn't feel like writing anymore, he wasn't sure. He put his notebook away and just stared out the window, well, glared really.

- -

- -

Apparently other had been warned to avoid his compartment, no one disrupted him from then on. He didn't change into his school robes, he didn't have any to change into, and he just didn't see the point. Why bother, right? Because he was one of the very last people off the train he got his very own carriage. No one paid him any mind; he was just fine with that. It was preferable to the gawks and stares some gave him with his scar.

When the carriage pulled to a stop he got out and saw Weasel and Mudblood whining to Remus, "But Professor we can't find Harry anywhere!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly.

"You cannot find that which does not wish to be found, Harry especially." Remus said and Harry could see that the two were wearing thin on his last nerve.

"Or a ghost." Harry remarked and then burst into malicious laughter, Remus only chuckled a bit. "Good to see you again, Remus, long time no see."

"Hello to you too, Harry," Remus smiled. "The Hufflepuff team has try-outs tomorrow if your in that house. Not likely however, Madame Hooch and Justin – oh what's his last name – are taking equipment down so be careful."

"That's Harry?" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry Snape, or have you forgotten already, Weasel," came the icy reply, making Ron look all sorts of stupid.

"How did you know-?"

"You told my both your names, Herm-own-ninny." Harry snapped, mocking Victor Krum and leaving a hint behind. "Stupid ruddy Gryffindors."

"Slytherin." Ron snarled.

"And damned proud of it." Harry smelled something sweet again but pushed it aside. "Now don't you have a feast to attend? Good day, Remus, see you after the feast."

Harry turned and ran straight into Draco, their lips collided for only a second but a shock ran through both boys.

"Sorry, Draco." Harry said and then walked away calmly, as if it were nothing, because in is book nothing had happened.

Harry walked to the doors and waited and to his surprise and disappointment, Treelawny was waiting there for him and the first years. Before the first years arrived and after the doors closed she turned to Harry.

"I know who you really are, Mr. Potter," she said more seriously than she had ever said anything before in her life, "and for future reference, I follow you."

"What do-?"

"Ah the little ones have arrived," she said airily, "The Granger boy is not loyal to his sister, he was adopted, pureblood, he is a true Slytherin at heart."

"You don't – umph." A bludger hit him in the head.

"Honestly, Justin!" Madame Hooch exclaimed.

"Sorry, it got out when I wasn't looking."

Black.

- -

- -

Harry opened his eyes and gazed around blearily, yep he was sure he was in the infirmary. His second home in Hogwarts, and the year hadn't even began already! Hell, Quidditch hadn't begun yet and he already had been injured from a bludger without stepping onto the field.

_Bad omen…oh crap I'm sounding like Treelawny. I'm going mad!_

Before he could stand up, Poppy came over, "Ah, Mr. Potter, you missed me so much you came to visit me…again. Yes, Treelawny told me who you are, we're cousins. Distant…very distant cousins. Now if you ever need help, ask and you shall receive. I'm not through with you!"

"Poppy?" Severus' voice cut through the infirmary.

"He is fine you mother hen!" she called back.

Three men appeared, "Remus, Aries, father," Harry nodded (ARIES IS SIRIUS!)

"Severus, Remus, Sirius," Poppy nodded and then turned to Harry, "Private sorting, food and then bed." She ordered sternly.

"Very well." Harry sighed.

_I have a long year ahead of me, if this is the way its going to go._


	11. Light Switch, Dreams, PLUS FUCKED UP

The Boy Who Gave Up Living

BECAUSE I'M A BAD PERSON…and I was inspired. BACK OFF!

_Okay lets see, I'm somewhere where I do not know…there is no reason for anything anymore._ Our young dear Mr. Potter was a bit pissed off, he couldn't figure out where on earth he was, or in the universe if he was either of those two places.

(Unconsciousness, bludger…ringing a fucking bell here!)

Suddenly Harry felt a deep sense of loss, like he had just lost the love of his life. His only reason for living or existing, whatever the hell he did now. And the betrayal he felt, a deep, deep betrayal.

He felt as if complete and total nothingness consumed every part of his body, yes every part you sickos, and took away everything including his heart.

Its cold here and so dark… 

_Why is it so dark…_

_Why the hell am I talking to myself…_

_Where is a light switch…_

_AHHA FOUND IT, COMMON SENSE CONQUERS ALL!_

He turned on the light and wanted to turn it back off, _oh insidious crap,_ were the only words running through his mind. He was in Treelawny's class but he sat down, he was the only one there.

"Oh dear the fates are not on your side…I see great tragedy," Harry was banging his head into the table by now. And he banged it again and found him in another place.

He looked around himself and saw that it was a wedding. Remus, Sirius, a couple of Slytherin boys and his father were there. In fact, Severus was the reverend. (Ooh that's just a creepy thought.) Harry saw Tonks, Kingsley, the Weasley twins, Dung, Poppy and Treelawny there, along with Bill and Charlie.

Harry wondered who the hell was getting married, but he couldn't see the bride or the groom…well this was ever so very annoying.

_They'll probably have ugly ass kids anyway._

Now he was somewhere else, outside a hospital room…and screaming was coming from the inside. Malfoy was waiting outside of the room, looking worried.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can come in now and see your young son?"

"How is-"

"Fading fast, I'm afraid. May not make it through the night, I'm sorry."

And Harry saw Malfoy fall to his knees sobbing, and folded his hands as if he were praying, "I may not believe in you but you're my only hope. Please, I can't lose the love of my life. Don't take him from me."

_Him? Wow, this is a fucked up crazy dream._

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" a little boy asked looking up at Harry.

Mommy? 

"I feel so pretty, oh so pretty, and witty and gaaaaaaaayyyyy!" Severus sang dancing down the hallway, like a ballerina. Harry's eyes shrunk into his head -.-'…and he stared after his father.

_I need therapy. And you are not pretty or gay…bastard STOP TAKING MY LABELS!_

Now Harry was back at Hogwarts, and this unnerved him. It seemed to be back in his fourth year and now it became ever so noticeable that his younger self was staring at Malfoy. Mainly his ass, or his crotch (I'm sorry I admit I do this) and trying to guess how big it was. (I'm such a sick fuck…YAY!)

"Oh I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddley dee, there they are all standing in a row. Big ones small ones, none as big as Remi's but hey their still there!" Sirius sang skipping down the hallway, with a basket of flowers.

_And how did I miss that in fourth year…I would have rather enjoyed that._

And a running, naked Remus followed Sirius.

_And that could be just as interesting as well. Man, I was probably in the hospital wing; I always miss the good stuff._

Harry continued on his way, stopping at various areas in his life, all had remarkably odd incidents occurring as well, that he had either failed to notice or were just fucked up. He wasn't entirely sure, yet.

However seeing Malfoy in the French maid outfit, dusting the Common Room had been a plus. Especially with the heels. Oh he was a terrible sick-minded 16-year-old boy.


	12. Fat bastard, yes this is a chapter

The Boy Who Gave Up Living

Chapter Eleven: The Rising of the Slytherin Dark Prince

Before I begin, has anyone seen or heard from sharkqueen, I haven't heard from her in awhile. Its causing me some disturbance…oh well.

Dedicated to all who review, there are too many and I'm too lazy to list any of them. Ya, I'm a total bitch.

So, you've come back to be put where you belong, eh, Potter? The hat asked, Harry could hear the smirk. The hat was being smug with him.

I was young and naive back then. Yes, put me in Slytherin.

I told you so, and what if I want to just put you back into Gryffindor, saying that's where you belong. Ouch, a bit of a pyromaniac? Well…that doesn't sound pleasant. Very well, I still told you so… "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, enthusiastically.

Aries (Sirius (if you haven't already caught on to that, there is just no hope for you.)), Remus and Severus smiled proudly. All three gave the boy a hug and then Aries and Remus left, leaving the two Snape men to their own devices and to talk.

"I am very proud of you, my son," Harry beamed at the compliment, "Tomorrow, after you are released, you'll get settled in. I'll pick your roommate, someone you can trust and confide in, did we get you school robes?"

Harry shook his head, "No, father."

"Then wear those silver, gray and white robes, we'll pass you off as a foreign exchange student from Merlin's. It's a private academy, extremely private academy, its an American school and yes that's the fabric their uniforms are made of." Severus said thinking quickly.

"Yes, father, goodnight."

"Goodnight, son."

"Alright, fine, you may go." Poppy sighed, exasperated with the constant CONSTANT pacing of her young charge, who, by the way, ran like a bat out of hell. Harry went downstairs to the dungeons and went up the boys staircase and looked for a note on one of the many doors and up several staircases.

(Okay let me explain this, as clearly as my numb mind will allow me to, there can only be 3 Slytherin boys to a room. Why? Because I said so, because I'm the writer and I decide or Shut the fuck up. Take your pick. So, of course, there are going to be several doors, and a couple staircases, but they never go above ground. Got it?)

He found it; there you are you little bastard…hey it's muggle sticky note haha blackmail. Harry poked his head in, which was stupid, he knew no one would be in there because everyone was still in class. There were two beds that were obviously occupied because his things were at one and someone else's at the other. The third bed was unoccupied, but Harry could see what looked like dried blood stuck to the ceiling. He waved his wand, disgustedly, house elves…completely useless.

Harry quickly changed into the robes his father had told him to, he still had lots of time so he waved his wand and his papers were in their drawers in the desk, his books filed neatly on the top with snitch and broomstick bookends (heaven, I know). When his bed sheets were on the bed (black silk, oooh so nice for sex, a bit slippery, and you know I've heard that the bathroom tub isn't bad either…I have to stop listening to my friends at the lunch table.)

After he had finished he left for his first class, but his father was waiting for him in the Common Room, he wondered why briefly but figured it would be explained.

"Okay fat bastard, what do you want?" Harry asked calmly.

"I've left you with Sirius too long," Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

(Well, I think I'll leave it here, I have a life, you know… Voice one: you do not have a life, NOW WRITE DAMN YOU! YOU LAZY FUCKING WHORE…me: cries I am not a whore. MEEP types furiously)

"Oh stop your belly aching and tell me, fat bastard, before I hex you…" Harry threatened and Severus raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Yep, your definitely mine." Severus laughed, "I'm supposed to take you to your class, Charms with Professor White. Seeing as you are new."

"Yes, Professor fat bastard."

"Imp."

"Git."

"Petulant child, if you do not behave, I will have to spank you."

"And I'll have to hex you to hell, dear loveable fat bastard."


	13. Charms, Quidditch, Confidante

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Aries asked, as if he didn't know. (Seriously if you do not comprehend that Aries White is really Sirius Black, I'm going to kill you because someone as retarded as you does not deserved to live or breathe my precious air.)

"We have a new student, he was sorted into Slytherin, privately, last night. This is Harry Snape." Severus replied coolly.

"Right, Mr. Snape, please have a seat next to Mr. Malfoy in the back." Aries replied, "Thank you, Severus."

"Have fun," Severus whispered to his son, as he swept past, Harry went to his seat next to Malfoy. The transaction between the two Ebony haired men went unnoticed by all in the room, so the class began and went on normally.

Well, that is, until Malfoy passed Harry a note, which he opened out of sheer curiosity. 'So, how did your summer go? I didn't see you at Severus' after that one day.'

Harry glanced at the blonde in a bit of shock; he thought that Draco wouldn't remember him. **_Harry you dolt, he heard your name and you kissed him yesterday, YOU MORON!_** A voice piped up annoyed.

_I did not kiss him! It was an accident. _Harry thought defensively.

**_An enjoyable one for you_**. It said smugly.

_DAMN YOU TO HELL!_

He picked up his quill and wrote back, 'It was great, I got sick. How was your summer? Have fun?'

Draco returned the note, 'I suppose, too many parties, lots of hangovers. Severus wasn't too happy with that, not much anyway.'

'I wouldn't be too thrilled either,' Harry replied, 'Lets talk after class, we have to pay attention.'

"Right," Draco sighed quietly, he wanted to get to know the pale, ebony haired, hot, sexy, Adonis next to him. Besides he smelled, oh-so sweet.

_Probably his blood,_ Draco thought, thinking of hw Harry's blood would taste, _Like the wine of the gods._

"Today, I want you to just try the materializing charm," Professor White said, "I want to see what you are capable of, what you have learned, how powerful you are presently, and how long the dark road ahead will be."

"Conjure Corpus," Harry said, while people around him tried as well, usually failing. He envisioned the Sorcerers Stone from first year, a replica, without the magical properties, of the stone appeared in his hand.

"Very good, is that what I think its meant to be?"

"Yes, Aries, from first year."

"Very, very good. 15 points to Slytherin for your excellent charm work, on your first try too." Professor White grinned.

"Thank you for your complements and approval, Professor." Harry returned the grin, and picked up the stone, again. Holding up the ruby, blood red colored stone, he smiled, "Obliterate Corpus." The stone turned to ash in his hand.

Hermione was starting at the ash that was once the bloodstone, Harry smirked ominously. She shuddered.

- -

- -

Potions was next and Harry sat in his proper seat, on the Slytherin side. Before class began a paper football flew towards the back of his head from the Gryffindor side. Harry turned around, held up his hand and it burst into flame, deteriorating.

The Gryffindors stared and Harry turned back around just as soon as he had turned in the first place. "Good thing he's not the Slytherin Seeker." Weasley commented.

"That all depends," Draco said and turned to Harry, "I'm the Quidditch Team Captain, and I've resigned from Seeker to be a Chaser, try-outs are in one week. Will you try out for seeker or no?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry replied coolly, then incinerated a ball of paper from the Gryffindor side heading toward Draco, "It could be fun."

"Were you a seeker at your last school?" Draco asked, curiously, he was in awe of the other boy's obvious skill both as a wizard and as a Quidditch player.

"No, I did it for fun," the lie came easily. Most lies did, now that he didn't really give a damn.

_I've finally died inside. My hearts stopped beating by now, hopefully._

_**Tell me, then, does a heart stop breaking after it stops beating?**_

_No._

"With those reflexes, I'm surprised you weren't drafted. What school did you go to, anyway?" Draco inquired.

"Merlin's Private Magical Academy, its in America." Harry replied, "Nice school, but it had a lot of backstabbing treacherous bastards."

"We have few of those here, its rare in Slytherin, however." Draco said, smirking, "Slytherin looks out for their own, and no one else."

"Sounds better than what I had," Harry sighed leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I had two very good friends, until I realized that they never cared about me," Harry said, "Then I realized I really didn't care about anything, anymore."

"You do sound like a Slytherin," Draco smirked, but then it sunk, "Our families, usually, are not the most loving. Generally one of our parents hates us or they…don't have parents. Or both hate them sometimes."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Harry chuckled darkly.

- -

- -

"Yes, Zambini had excellent balance, but his maneuvers were a bit choppy, at best. However that his easily remedied." Nott said, "Avery has speed and agility, but he is lacking in his awareness, as in where the hell his team mates are, again easily repaired."

"I agree with Theo," Draco nodded.

"And you're a better chaser than seeker."

"Thanks for that, as for seeker you all have no choice. Its Harry, get over it."

"I shall post the notice," Theo said and ran off to do so, he ran right past Harry who looked up from his book, chewing on a bite of Granny Smith Apple, and then shrugging.

"Hey, Harry!" Draco called as the said boy threw away his apple core and flattened his hair over his forehead.

It was right then that it dawned on Draco who Harry Snape reminded him of and why he was so attracted to him. It was none other than his one true love, Harry Potter.

Draco kept a blank face and approached the shorter boy. (Draco 6'2", Harry 5'11", Ron 6'3" (Ron's a freak! (And not just for his height))) "Hello, Draco, what's happening?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"Nothing much, but can I please talk to you in private?" Draco asked calmly, thought Harry sensed the urgency that was laced delicately in the words.

"Of course, Draco," he said sincerely, looking concerned.

He followed his blonde friend down into the dungeons, and then to their shared dorm room. The third bed was still not occupied, so it was only the two.

"So what is wr-" Harry began but was cut off when Draco punched him in the gut.

"Who the hell are you trying to fool? What are you playing at?" Draco hissed venomously. "What the fuck are you trying to pull, Potter?"

Harry looked at Draco in absolute fear and a lot of shock, "How did you know?"

"You were flattening your hair, just like you used to. Harry Snape?" Draco sneered, "So obvious, yet so…unbelievable. What did you do to my godfather to make him act like he was your father?"

"I am a Potter by Magical Rite, Snape by blood."

"But…what is with this appeal you have? My godfather really doesn't have that."

"Can I take you as my confidante?"

"Yes." Came the almost hesitant reply. "But it had better be a damned good explanation."

"I'm a Veela. It's a recessive trait and apparently my dad was a carrier, as was I but James Potter's powers must have activated them. That is all I know." Harry said coolly, "I try not to explain why things happen in the magical world, usually there is not rhyme or reason. Especially when the happen to me."

Draco thought for a minute, "Let me clarify some things. You are Sev's son," Harry nodded, "you are a veela," another nod, "a Potter by Magical Rite," nod, "You are a Slytherin, you hate Granger and Weasley and you despise all Gryffindors?"

"Yes, Draco, now can you get to the point?" Harry said annoyed and tired.

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me? What's going on? How did you, the Golden Gryffindor, go Dark?" Draco asked, almost ranting.

"Inheritance, and I realized things over the summer. Because you were not in my confidence. Insanity is what's going on and the last one, I don't want to talk about. Part of it was betrayal and everything else mixed in," Harry said rather idly, making hand gestures very much like Jack Sparrows from Pirates of the Caribbean, (which he did often without realizing it) while lying on his bed.

"From the sounds of it, you need someone to talk to, I want to be your confidante, and one you can tell anything and everything."

"That…would, actually, be nice," Harry replied, after thinking for a moment.


	14. Stolen Vengence, Prodding, RUN LIKE HELL

For the next couple of weeks things went smoothly. Harry rose in the Slytherin Social Ladder, and in social status with the general school population, not tom mention he had a name now, 'Slytherin Dark Prince'. He was rarely to be seen out of the company of Draco, which spread some 'nasty' rumors, on occasion.

However, neither would mind if the rumors were true.

They, of course, did not voice this.

Dumbledore had returned and began to become increasingly worried that his prodigy had not returned yet (though he waited awhile to even become concerned). Of course, tomorrow, if the boy hadn't returned, he'd go to the Dursley's to check on him (not to bring him back).

_Time to take step one of my vengeance then._ Harry smirked and walked towards his father's chambers, completely, in black.

"Ah, good your finally here," Severus said, "Black, Lupin, and Draco are awaiting our arrival."

"Draco is coming, as well?" Harry asked indifferently, but he was nervous. Harry didn't want Draco to know about his home life.

"Of course," come the reply as they both walked out of Hogwarts. Silence reign, dominantly, as they walked to Hogsmeade and to the **Apparation** point. Three cloaked figures; Remus, Sirius and Draco, were waiting.

"Lets go," Harry sighed and apparated. Yes he can do it himself.

_I swear to whatever deity does exist, that I'm in a vacuum. _He thought and landed on the sidewalk in front of Number 4, Private Drive. The Dursley's were eating when the four pops could be heard. They saw the three sitting at the table.

"Come on," Harry said and walked up the front walkway, the others followed his lead. No one would tell him what to do, this was his revenge and no one was going to interrupt his joy.

Now most would expect them to knock or bust down the door, instead they walked right through it. Once they were inside, Harry didn't hesitate and opened the door to the kitchen. He gagged.

The stench hit them like a ton of bricks, or Vernon's fist. Decayed flesh, human waist (the human body expels it once they die) and molding meal, doesn't smell appetizing.

All three muggles, sat dead at what was to be their evening meal.

"Well, this is…ironic, in some way I'm sure." Sirius remarked prodding the corpse of Vernon Dursley with his wand, he flinched a bit when a cockroach came out the mans open mouth.

"This looks like the work of Voldemort," Severus said quietly, walking around the table inspecting, "Clean and unsuspecting, just like his families deaths."

"He killed his parents?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry shook his head, "His mother died in childbirth, he killed his father and his father's parents at the Riddle Manor, when he was…I'd say about our age."

"He had to learn something over the summer," Severus shrugged at the two looks he got from the other two adult men. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait something isn't right here." Harry said, "If I'm guessing right, then, taking into consideration the state of decomposition the bodies are in, they have been dead for at least two months right?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, not seeing where his godson was going with this.

"Then how has the house remained so clean, and why is the electricity still on, the company would have turned it off by now?"

"They've been waiting for us, we've got to go. Now." Remus said, Severus grabbed Draco, Sirius grabbed Remus and Harry. They all left in two cracks but a spell was fired. They didn't see who was hit, what color the beam was or hear the spell that was cast.


	15. Marks, Ideas, Dating, Kisses

When they landed Harry fell to the ground, writhing in agony (he's not a wuss but didn't expect it and his magic is the one causing him pain, haha). He didn't stop for two minutes, the others crouched around him.

"Is he under Crucio?" Draco asked, confused.

"No," Severus sighed, looking rather mournful, taking his son's right arm and pushing up the sleeve. There displayed was the Dark Mark, "Voldemort, himself, had been waiting for us."

"At least we all wore really deep hoods," Sirius sighed, "So, what? He shot randomly at one of us?"

"No he could sense Harry, or a power like his, his aura, because of the bond."

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be on his left forearm?" Draco asked a bit naïve.

"Not if they're being marked for either his heir or death. It depends on whether or not it bleeds. We'll test that tomorrow." Severus heaved a heavy one, "Come on, let's get to my chambers, we'll all stay there."

- -

- -

"So how are you feeling, runt?" Sirius asked, trying to distract Harry from the feeling of disaster.

"Well, my arm twinges a bit, and besides the feeling of total and utter doom, I'm just fine." Harry said, sarcastically. He was a bit grumpy this morning.

Then Severus entered the room, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he said and pulled back his left sleeve revealing his Dark Mark. Harry did the same with his right arm. "This may twinge a bit," Severus, pressed his mark to his son's. Harry felt as if molten steel was coursing through his veins, boiling molten lead.

Snape withdrew looking very sad, as if the world were ending. He had grown very fond of his son, "He is the heir."

"Blister thy tongue," Harry said animatedly,

"I am no heir of that monster,

be merciful, father,

say I am marked for death,

but not his heir,

tis a far worse fate."

"Love the optimism," Remus remarked, "You've been reading Romeo and Juliet, again, haven't you."

"Hard to stay away, Shakespeare is a genius." Harry smiled, caught in the act, then his face fell, "Why would he want me to be his heir?"

"False sense of security, to confuse us and…well, no one can really comprehend the mechanics of his warped mind." Severus said.

"And yet you follow him." Harry replied, curiously.

"Fear is for the reasonable," Severus replied, "Sanity, not so much."

- -

- -

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Avery were lazing about the Common Room; the other two had been let in on Harry's secret by accident. Nobody minded or cared, really, but they had been sworn to secrecy.

"You should make your own group," Avery said suddenly, everyone looked up from what they were doing (the three).

"What?" Harry asked.

"You should make-"

"I hear you, just why should I?" he replied.

"Both of your enemies have them. Think of it, you lead a group with different ideals against both groups. Life and Death."

Draco smacked his friend upside the head, "Moron." He muttered.

"What did you have in mind, exactly?" Harry inquired.

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Draco gaped at the ebony haired boy…Adonis duplicate…hotness incarnate.

"I had the DA last year, why not a different one?" Harry said calmly, "Continue, please, Avery."

"Well that you could lead a group of those loyal to use and have your ideals and fight the groups that stand in your way." He replied, "It was only a thought."

"A dumb one," Draco grumbled.

"I'd join it." Blaise replied in all seriousness and sincerity.

"But what would we call it?" Draco asked crossly.

"That would be up to you to decide, I will not name you. You can name yourselves."

"Your all insane."

"Join the club, and you'll see reason…or true madness." Harry laughed maliciously.

A pang of fear ran through Draco, how dark was Harry? Was he even a shade of gray or just black? But a shot of body shuddering pleasure ran through his veins. Harry was exactly what Draco had always wanted.

He would never voice this.

"Very well, I will join as well."

"We are the unnamed terror that lurks behind closed doors, in the dark night and under your bed. We'll never leave those marked alone until their dead." Harry laughed smiling evilly.

- -

- -

"Oh come on Harry, she's totally interested. She's asked everyone about you. Ask her out." Avery urged.

"I…can't go out with her." Harry said, looking up from his book. They were all in his and Draco's room.

"And why the blood hell not?" Nott asked almost whining, "She's been driving us all bonkers."

"Its Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, what do you expect?" Harry retorted, all his friends gave him looks.

"Okay give us one good reason, really good, reason, why you can't date her." Zambini offered, trying to fid a compromise between the two.

"I'm gay," Harry said flatly.

Nott and Avery stared in shock, as did Blaise but he stole a quick glance at his best friend Draco. Draco looked hopeful but stunned this exchange went unnoticed.

"Well…that'll do it." Avery commented nonchalantly.

"Definitely," Nott agreed, "I'll tell her that you aren't interested…tomorrow…when she badgers me."

"Hufflepuff, badger, funny." Blaise remarked.

"As always," Draco said flipping a page in his book. His mind was jam-packed, yet he tried to read.

After reading the same sentence for an hour, Draco, in a fit of rage, chucked it to the floor. (Sad thing was it was a scrapbook, mostly pictures, he had been trying to read a caption.) The other boys looked up as the blonde got up and strode over to Harry.

The sweet smell was driving Draco insane and was only getting stronger. Harry didn't pull back in fear or surprise because he didn't fear Draco and the sweet smell enchanted him. Draco grabbed Harry's chin roughly before kissing the smaller ebony haired boy forcefully, maybe even brutally.

The blonde released the other boy, looking him in his hauntingly maddening green eyes. Harry was looking into silver blue/green eyes that were sharp and predatorial-like.

Draco stared into those eyes for a long time. Harry was afraid but sensed that Draco meant him no harm, so he was submissive.

The other three boys could smell the alluring scent, Blaise smirked knowingly.

"You are-" Draco began.

"No, Draco, don't say it." Blaise warned. Draco shot his friend the dirtiest look, "Patience."

"I've been patient for the past three years!" Draco snarled.

"Then awhile longer won't make much difference." Blaise said calmly in the face of his friend's wrath. Draco, literally, growled at the boy.

"Whoever made that saying was full of shit, and you know it."


	16. Finally, Confront, What, Wedding Plans

"Draco, no, don't!" Harry exclaimed when Draco snatched a piece of parchment from him. It had a newly written poem on it.

"Aw come on," Draco pouted, reading it.

_Do you know how to feel,  
Do you know what is real?  
Neither do I but I don't care,  
I guess Life really isn't fair._

You want answers I cannot give,  
You don't need to know to live.  
These are things I hold inside,  
Ashamed of, since the day I died.

No I don't live, but I am not dead.  
Who cares what I've done or said?  
I know what is best, for you,  
Believe this because nothing else it true.

You want answers that I should give,  
Because you need to know to live.  
But I don't want to tell, I want to hold it inside,  
These things I've been ashamed of, since the day I died.

You scream in horror, when I tell you,  
Call me a monster, I deserved that too.  
You flinch away from me when I reach out,  
When I touch you, you scream and shout.

You got the answers; I didn't want to give,  
But now you don't want to live.  
I should have held it inside,  
These things I feared, since the day I died.

"Please don't run," I plead with you,  
"I told you what you wanted, it's all true."  
You stare at me and only cried,  
Today you, too, have died.

You are now the only one with answers to give,  
Because you no longer live.  
Now you'll have to hold it inside,  
Just like me, since the day you died.

Another soul has been claimed by me,  
They're fools who cannot see.  
So I open their eyes,  
And they see their great demise.

Harry snatched it back from the tall blonde boy as they walked to Care of Magical Creatures. They had a substitute, again, for about a week now and show was more careless than Umbridge when it came to animals. And that's just sad.

Granger and Weasel were walking in front of them, holding hands and being all squishy with each other, it was just sickening. Unfortunately, Draco and Harry had to stand next to them, there was nowhere else, class had already started 15 minutes ago and the teacher had not shown up.

"What happened to her? Do you think she got hurt or lost?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, she got carried away…by a herd of centaurs." Harry said solemnly.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked, sickening realization dawning on her.

"You heard me, Herm-own-ninny." Harry replied coolly, "By the way, how is Victor?"

He knew Hermione knew who he was now…took her long enough, I'd say.

"Oh and how is spew working out? Anything interesting in the Order? Lockhart doing an better at the Hospital?"

"Oh my god." She breathed.

"Honestly, don't you ever read…between the lines?" Harry quipped imitating her from first year. "I trusted you," he hissed, "and all this time you've been helping Dumbledore, not me. You're a traitor, however, that would imply that you were ever really my friend, and we both know that answer."

"Oh dear god, why have you allowed Satan into his heart?" she whispered, wide-eyed, scared and her heart was sinking. He knew.

"Because he welcomed the relief from the pain and manipulation," Harry whispered evilly and she shuddered. "Where was god, when I was dying?"

"You're a monster," she snarled, "your parents would hate you, your mother is probably tossing in her grave."

"If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there is something wrong with the pup. If nothing else, that is what my _muggle_ family taught me, all too well. Do you know what its like to feel hopeless, useless and used? If _nothing_ else that is what I was taught better than to walk and breathe? Does your family _love_ you, Hermione?" Harry asked coldly.

She stared at him in utter disbelief before Harry turned back to Draco, who was leaning against a wall, lazily. Oblivious but not as much as Weasel. Harry leaned against the wall, his head on the blonde's chest. Draco, absentmindedly, played with the midnight tresses. They were baby soft and looked like liquid, they never got tangled either. But it was very thick.

- -

- -

"So who is loyal to me?" Harry asked Poppy after purposely getting injured during Quidditch Practice…he failed to mention that in how he became injured, she'd kill him if he did.

"Well to be honest, I don't know. Many are afraid of what would happen to them. But most do not trust Dumbledore, not anymore."

"Who do you know of?"

"The Weasley Twins, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Dung, and Tonks. There are others but we don't know who. It's hard to tell, the Order has grown, however." She sighed.

"Could you extend an invitation to them to come to my father's private chambers, perhaps…this Saturday?"

"Yes, no off with you. I'll send them, two days. Two days, young man."

"Thank you, Poppy," Harry called and, of course, met confrontation number 1 in the hallway two seconds into the dungeons.

"Harry!" Hermione said stepping into his path, making him stop. Weasel came out from behind him.

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Are we on a first name basis now?"

"Cut the crap, Potter. What is with the name 'Snape'? And what happened to you?" Weasel cut in.

"It is my last name and life, reality and _betrayal_," he spat the last word glaring at the two.

"Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger!" Snape bellowed, "Leave Mr. Snape alone or I'll deduct house points for harassing another student."

"And just when it was getting _interesting_," Harry sighed dramatically, getting around Hermione without touching her, or seeming to try.

Severus noticed his son's side melded with the walls, or rather the shadows of them, surprising him.

"Get to where you're supposed to be, the dungeons is not one of them." Severus snapped and pulled Harry into his private chambers.

Sirius and Remus were waiting, along with Theo, Avery, Blaise, and Draco. Harry looked at his father questioningly, he got no answer. Maybe he should have asked out loud. He looked back at everyone else. Remus looked troubled, Sirius looked like his mind was about to explode, The three (Avery, Theo and Blaise) looked defeated and Draco well he looked like he was about to cry.

"Harry you may want to sit down," Remus said quietly.

"And have a hundred shots of whiskey or tequila." Sirius remarked casually before being elbowed by his boyfriend/lover/lifemate/ball and chain.

"Okay what is going on?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Draco, who did have tears in his eyes. This caused more concern and only added to Harry's suspicion that whatever was going on it was not good.

Severus handed everyone fire whiskey on the rocks, before taking a long gulp and sighing, "Lucius has asked for your hand in marriage three times now. He is not a patient man, I fear he may do something rash."

Harry took a sip that emptied the entire glass, "Now comes the all time hated questions. Why me? What do you think he'll do? And what can we do to stop him? He's a Malfoy, he gets what he wants, no matter what.

"And now the ranting…WHAT THE FUCK, WHY THE FUCKING HELL DOES THIS ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPEN? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE AS IT IS THAT IT HAS TO CHANGE…okay now I am done."

"The first two, well, we'd rather contemplate, much less talk about." Remus said lightly.

"Who knows why?" Severus growled, "Because your beautiful, untouchable and he wishes to destroy it! He would abduct you, force a marriage and rape you!"

"Well, apparently, we are going to talk about it anyway." Sirius commented.

"Been there, done that, never been married though." Harry replied calmly, "Now the important one, what are we to do about it?"

"Well, you'd have to get married with 15 witnesses, or more, before he tried to collect you. Or go into hiding." Remus replied.

"Or kill myself." Harry muttered.

"Yes, well, we tried to avoid that option. Sadly there are not many laws pertaining to it, marriage I mean. Plenty to murder, however." Sirius mumbled the last part disdainfully.

"Isn't he just precious?" Theo remarked.

"Don't worry, Siri, when I rule the world, you will be cleared and all magical creatures will have rights, Kretcher will be deader than a doornail, and everyone who opposes it can go to hell for all I care." Harry said coolly. "And no magical being shall be…discriminated against, anywhere. No occupation unavailable unless it's something impossible, which is not likely in the wizarding world.

"Anyway, back to the subject. So, who's up for getting married? I refuse to turn tail and haul ass, not to mention hiding and I think you'd all oppose to the suicide option."

"Yes, we probably would." Sirius remarked.

"Well," Severus sighed, "Blaise, Theo, Avery, and Draco, have all volunteered. Though the latter is the only gay one and the others want to see you with Draco."

"Done," Harry said, cuddling up to Draco who placed a protective arm around Harry.

"I remember when Pansy tried to cuddle up to him, he looked like he'd just seen the Weasley's all have sex…with one another." Theo muttered and Avery chuckled.

"Now comes the 15 witnesses, I do not suggest muggles." Sirius sighed.

"That's easy," Harry replied, "Poppy is owling all those in the Order loyal to me and telling them to get here on Saturday."

"How many?" Severus asked.

"The Weasley Twins, Bill, Charlie, Dung, Kingsley, Treelawny, Tonks and Poppy. Nine in all; plus you six. Fifteen in all. Seventeen if you count me and Draco."

"What name, family name, will you take?" Remus asked.

"Malfoy," Severus said, "Lucius said 'no harm would come to Harry if he were to become a Malfoy,' he said it in every letter."

"He forgot about Draco, that he could marry me." Harry sighed.

"Yep, they're definitely Slytherins." Sirius remarked.

"As are you two, to some extent. Your helping and you scheme." Severus replied.

"Fair enough." Remus agreed.

"I'll send out for the Malfoy ring, personally." Draco said, "After Mother died, it went to my vault."

"I'll get the Potter and Snape, and combine the two." Severus agreed. "Who is to be the best man?"

"Black, with Avery, Blaise and Theo as…whatever they are called. Remus can be the…matron of honor, bad name, with someone the three choose. And Sev, you can…perform the ceremony." Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"We'll work on the robes, you two just stay out of trouble. And away from Lucius, don't tell anyone of this. It is to be a secret union." Sirius said, "Now you five should go work on Homework."

"Hold it," Remus said, "Nice try to avoid it, however. You two have to consummate the marriage before 24 hours have past."

"I sense and unspoken 'or else'." Harry remarked, "Now. Or else, what?"

"The marriage will be null and void, among other messy things."

"The marriage ceremony offers 24 hours protection from conception, you will get pregnant if you try to consummate it after 24 hours, sure thing, don't test it. And the child produced will be a love child, a bastard child." Sirius said quickly, " I cannot believe I am discussing this with my 16 year old godson."

"Nothing can surprise me anymore," Severus said, he was on his forth glass of Fire Whiskey…no wait, now its his fifth.

"Your too intoxicated." Remus sighed.

- -

- -

"Tomorrow, I'm getting married. That sounds so weird to say, almost foreign to me. I never thought I'd live to see my wedding day. Then again, perhaps I won't….fate does hate me." Harry groaned.

"Are you regretting your decision? If you are we can call it off?" Draco said comfortingly, putting a hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

"No," Harry covered Draco's hand with his own smaller, more delicate, one, "this is the only thing I've ever been totally sure of. After knowing you for six years, being your friend for a little over a month and your boyfriend for less than a week, I think I'm ready." Harry sighed.

"That sounds worse that it really is." Draco said, laughing a bit.

Harry blushed, "It sounded better in my head." Then he grew serious, "After this summer, I thought nothing else could disrupt my life as much as that did. Fate hates me and Love is Fate's bitch lover."

"And Death is ours." Draco remarked Harry nodded in agreement.

They both looked around their room, the spare bed had been removed and instead a little mini kitchen was there. (With its own little fridge, a stove, oven, and microwave!"

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, what happened this summer? You never actually told me, and it worries me sometimes."

"Draco, are you a virgin?"

"…yes."

"I'm not, I haven't been since I was nine. My uncle raped me, beat me and had my cousin join in on occasion. They were my torturers."

There was silence after Harry said this.

"So…I hid it, all of it. I was ashamed and let's face it, the Golden Boy couldn't have anything bad happen to him. Though I doubt Dumbledore would have cared."

"Harry? If you ever want me to stop, just tell me, and I will. I won't let anyone hurt you, never again." Draco said quietly, sitting down next to the emerald-eyed boy, Harry nodded. "I won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I swear."


	17. Old Fantasies, Married, Potions Mishaps

"Oh Harry," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

"What?" came the curious reply.

"I found a spell that'll make you a virgin…again," he replied and Harry's head jerked up.

"As awkward as this conversation topic is, I don't need it." Harry replied, "I'm always tight as a virgin, or so my uncle told me, all the time."

"Really?" Sirius asked skeptically. (The fact that he was always tight, not the uncle thing)

"Yeah look for yourself," Harry said smiling.

"I would rather not," Sirius replied blushing.

"Then how can I prove it to you?" Harry joked smiling evilly, "Sirius you changed my diapers, stop acting like a baby or get off the subject."

"Its not that…I just…" Sirius tried to find an excuse.

"Sirius, I know about the fantasy's you used to have. In all honesty, I had a few too. Besides it doesn't matter."

"It bothers the hell out of me, I'm a pedophile for thinking such things."

"So?" Harry asked smirking, "I don't need a spell, Sirius, ask Draco tomorrow."

"I don't think I will." Sirius said seriously, "Now, we'll be starting the ceremony in seven minutes."

"Okay," Harry sighed and Sirius left.

Everyone had shown up and agreed to be witnesses, they had all been truly happy. Harry had been overjoyed that they all approved of the union.

Harry looked in the mirror; he had on some black dress robes with silver lining them. Draco would have on blue ones. This would shock…no one with a brain!

Harry sighed heavily. If someone had told him two years ago that (a) he would be sixteen, (b) getting married to Draco Malfoy, (c) a Slytherin himself, and (d) Snape's son. He would have shot the person.

Yet here he was and (e) all of the above were true. And he loved it. That part of his life was certain and taken care of. Granted he was getting married in his father's backyard but things could be worse…so very worse.

The music started. _Remus and Sirius are probably going down…now Avery and his date…Nott…Blaise. _Then the music kicked up, Severus took his son's arm and they went down the long aisle.

Draco was standing at the end and looked like an angel, in white dress robes with green lining them (not crappy green, I'll bite you!). So there was a surprise for some, Draco wearing white for his wedding (white is for virgins). Severus gave Draco Harry's hand, who took it, and then Severus took his place as minister. (WEDDINGS ARE BORING! But I will include the vows; they are from Tim Burtons Corpse Bride.)

_With this hand, I will lift your sorrows._

_Your cup will never empty, for I shall be your wine._

_I will light your way in darkness._

_With this ring, I ask you to be mine._

- -

- -

And now Harry and Draco sat in their rooms, married…and doing homework? (Yeah, great honeymoon guys…) It was 9 o'clock.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?" Translated that meant: are you sure?

"Yes."

If someone would kindly volunteer to write this, my brain is on lock down…worried…too much…anyway. Yeah.

- -

- -

"Maybe this summer we'll take a real honeymoon." Draco mused as they both walked to class, smiling, holding hands.

Okay now besides the family rings, they had gotten each other, what they called a 'true affection ring'. Neither had known the other was getting them a ring, so it was a surprise for both.

You see, even though their family rings were tradition and more…recognized by the Magical Community, they both wanted to make promises to one another.

Harry's ring was a silver band made into the shape of a serpent, which had a Mystic Fire Topaz stone in its open mouth. Draco's was a platinum dragon, like a snake, it had a very deep colored emerald in it.

They both loved their rings.

"Perhaps, where will we stay this summer? I don't think your dad will be pleased what with you marrying me and all."

"He can kiss the fattest part of my ass." Draco growled.

"You don't have any fat on you, you're perfect." Harry said, "An Angel, even if you are a Vampire."

"Well, your purely perfect no 'even ifs' about it." Draco replied sincerely, "I don't know where we would stay, I have my own vault. My mother started it and, though she hated me, she hated my father more, so she has over half of the Malfoy fortune in my vault. Well of the money. Almost all artifacts are in mine.

"Father never goes to the vault personally, and my mother scared the house elves into not mentioning it upon their return from Gringotts."

"Wow…I really hope that's not genetic. Though the entire family seems a trifle…fucked up to be perfectly honest."

"And yours isn't?" Draco challenged and Harry opened his mouth to reply when he smelled something horrible coming from a classroom they were passing.

"Ow! Ron, not that hole – the other one – ow, ow, ow." Came from the classroom. Most would have suspected it empty but the smell however was horrible and the moaning, and the gasping of pain proved otherwise.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick." Harry said, feeling bile rise.

"Ron, we've done this five times before. But I prefer anal, you know that, lets go back to that." Hermione whined while her boyfriend moaned and gasped, she sounded like she was in pain.

There was a loud scream and the smell got worse. "Oh god, he's a screamer…and I know sex smells funky but I'd rather small shit than that." Draco gagged as the two disgusted, newly-weds ran down the hall.

- -

- -

Blaise and the others had a good laugh when the two told them. Peels of laughter ran down the hallway, as they walked to their potions class.

"Oh god, I hope they used a condom." Nott said, seriously.

"It's a Weasley, as if." Harry sneered, as they turned the corner. Weasley and Granger were there, holding hands and leaning against one another, looking all googoo eyed. "Oh great deity please let them have used a condom." Harry said loud enough for the two to hear, "Then again, they were in an empty classroom this morning, he's a screamer, she likes anal, so I doubt it."

Ron and Hermione looked scared shitless, they probably hadn't thought of that. The Five, as they had been so rightfully dubbed, walked right past and into Potions class. Harry and Draco sat next to one another and Harry opened his assignment planner.

Above the page, is said, 'The best index to a person's character is (a) how he treat's people who can't do him any good, and (b) how he treats people who can't fight back.'

Of course, he thought on this for a moment, before dismissing it.

Harry glanced at which homework was due and pulled it out. Severus assigned a new assignment almost every day and they were all due different days. 'Poisons.'

_Right-o._ He thought, pulling out his assignment from the folder. As always it wasn't wrinkled or marred, he strived for perfection. So far Draco was first in his classes. Harry was second and Hermione had been bumped to third. She hadn't taken it well, then and she wasn't taking it too gently now, come to think of it.

Severus came into class and silence fell as he stood behind a podium at the front, "Hand in your 'Poison's essays when I call your name. Mr. Avery."

"So that's due today?" Goyle asked dumbly and Harry tried to resist banging his head on the table. And succeeded, surprising, eh?"

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Snape." Severus called and Harry followed behind Theo a good five feet, not on purpose. Of course, as Harry was walking to the front, Weasley stuck his foot out and sent the smaller boy tumbling.

As Harry's luck would have it, he fell right into the potions table up front with many finished and unfinished potions. Some were unstable, luckily none exploded. However the fumes did cause him to lose his vision, have it return and then lose it, see everything tinted red and finally be knocked unconscious.

Snape bore down upon the Weasley as Draco ran to his husband, "YOU STUPID BOY!" Snape bellowed, puffing up like a puffer fish, "WHEN DID IT BEGIN TO SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA TO TRIP ANOTHER STUDENT IN A ROOM FILED WITH DANGEROUS SUBSTANCES! 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR CARELESSNESS AND ENDANGERING ANOTHER STUDENTS LIFE! AND DETENTION WILL BE WITH MR. FILTCH FOR TWO WEEKS!"

Nott was evaluating the harm in moving Harry but found none, while Draco checked for any obvious physical wounds, "Okay, take him to Poppy." Nott said.

Before he could even finish the sentence, Draco had scooped Harry off the floor. Then he ran, well as well as he could, towards the infirmary. Thanks to Quidditch, for both, and the fact that Harry was slender and small it was rather easy.

What made it difficult was not jostling the small ebony haired boy Draco held; he feared that it would harm Harry further.

"Poppy, its Harry!" Draco called and she ran out, she didn't even scold.

"What happened?" she asked as she motioned for Draco to sit down next to the bed she had him place Harry on as she began examining the small boy.

"Weasley tripped Harry and sent him flying into a table covered in various potions of different stages of completeness." Draco said quickly.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that boy, I'll…I'll-I'll get you to do some physical harm."

"It will be my highest honor, minus marrying Harry of course."

"One would hope, now shut up and let me work."


	18. Healing, Blaise Explains, WHAT!

**My apology is on the bottom, in all likely hood; sorry it took so long to get up. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**_The Boy Who Gave Up Living_**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Healing, Blaise Explains, What!**_

"Harry please, wake up. It's been two days," Draco almost sobbed, but instead it came our high and a rather annoying squeak. "Please, just wake up. If I believed in some deity, I'd pray but I don't so I can't. Please wake up, Harry.

"Tomorrow is Halloween, you promised to wear a costume with me all day. In other news, Granger is pregnant, her and Weasley are getting married this summer. Everyone is really worried about you, Harry, especially the Loyal and me.

"The Loyal had a meeting last night, yes that's what we call ourselves now. They all wanted to see you but you know Poppy and her patients, especially when its you." Draco had a small fleetingly bitter smile on his face as he looked at his lover.

Harry looked peaceful, but dead and it caused fear to run hot through the Ice Prince's veins. The unconscious boys skin had lost some of its ethereal glow and looked like it was tinted gray. This did not hinder the boys undeniable beauty, but not for a lack of its trying.

"Harry, I'm scared, if I lose you, I'll kill myself. I'll have no purpose in this life anymore, you are my reason Harry. Please, don't take that from me, don't run away from me." Draco finally broke down nearly sobbing, "You look so dead, I fear you may never wake and this appearance is not a deception.

"You have lived through the killing curse, enduring crucio, thrown off Imperio; do not let this be your undoing. Do not let Weasley be your undoing, I need you Harry. I can't go on, otherwise."

"You are such a drama queen, did you know that?" Harry said his throat hoarse, eyes still closed.

"Oh thank whatever deity does exist and doesn't hate us." Draco sighed. "And don't make me hurt you, I am not a drama queen."

"Yes you act all dramatic over nothing." Harry yawned, opening his eyes, "I've been out longer, I'm sure."

"So has Weasley, he had a rather unfortunate 'accidental' midnight meeting with some rather angry people very well read in the Dark Arts." Draco smirked and Harry laughed.

"Come on lets make a break for it." Harry said smiling evilly.

"Not so fast young man." Poppy said dangerously.

Harry froze, as he was about to run for it, "Please?" he pouted.

"No."

"I'll go on a hunger strike." He threatened.

"Very well, you seem well enough if your threatening people to harm your own health to get your way." She sighed, fearing he was serious (which he was).

A pang of pain stabbed Draco in the heart and he fell to his knees, Blaise came in carrying a tray of food. He stopped and sighed heavily, "Harry, I suggest running like a bat out of hell unless you wish to be fucked and claimed for all to see."

Harry glanced at Draco, then Blaise, and then back to Draco; he was unsure but ran down to the dungeons. But, the poor dear, never quite made it to his dorm or even his Common Room.

He just had time to dodge into an abandoned closet, basically. (Compared to most rooms at Hogwarts, it was a closet.)

--

Meanwhile

--

"So who wants some lunch?" Blaise asked calmly.

"What is going on, Mr. Zabini?" Pomphey asked a little vexed.

"It's an old Vampire Tradition, not very common now, but it will cause harm to neither. If you want an Old Magical Tradition explained, I am open to try to help you understand. Would you like that?"

"It would be greatly appreciated," Poppy nodded, "Yes, after all I am to take care of them and I should know what's happening o them."

"Very well. Draco is a pureblood but that does not mean pureblooded wizard entirely. His parents are only Wizard Folk, like you and me, but Draco got his Vampirism Gene from Lucius' ancestor, Vlad "Drakul" Tempes, and his mother, Narcissa's, grandmother.

"Vampirism is a recessive trait, Draco got it in his inheritance, and they need to find their mate or a mate. Harry is a Veela, a male Veela, which is rare in itself. But it's more rare for a Veela to be a mate to a Vampire and not be dominant."

"Wait, what do you mean dominant?" Poppy asked.

"Dominant and submissive, they have several different meanings. Draco is dominant meaning he is physically stronger than Harry, and he is sexually the one on top. Harry is Magically powerful and is on the bottom.

"But a submissive can control the dominant. The dominant will not go directly against their mates wishes unless they think harm will come to their mate otherwise. The submissive, however, will not do anything to harm their mate and often times, get into trouble.

"But there can be more than one mate to a single Veela. This provides several complications, if someone wants Harry as a mate, then they will stop at nothing to kill Draco and claim Harry. Whether Harry wants it or not.

"Awhile ago, before they were married, Draco was going to speak his claim, a simple 'You are mine', I stopped him and ordered him to be patient. Now Draco is marking Harry as well."

"How will he mark him, exactly?" Poppy asked sounding more than a little concerned.

"There are several ways. The most common one is to bite the crook of the neck, or he could carve 'mine' in his skin, or use a spell to claim him. There are infinite ways to claim ones mate, along with the spoken vow.

"Now while Draco is claiming Harry, he may be a bit… violent to the point of brutality. It's the way Vampires are, rather violent, brutal sex is appealing to them by nature. Most are prone to muggle bondage.

"But, Harry, as a submissive and as a… masochist, will enjoy it. It may hurt him a great deal and he may be a bit… bloody and bruised but Harry knows, on instinct, his mate is not trying to inflict pain. It is ecstasy to them."

Poppy stared at the young pupil sitting in front of her, "I cannot believe I am discussing this with a student."

"Hush. Now its called the Blood-Mate-Claim-Dance, in Vampire Society. It is normal, being that Harry is stronger than any wizard I know, Draco will be just as so but physically."

"That concerns me."

"Any sane person would be concerned but don not be. A submissive cannot be killed at the dominants hand, but a rejection from the dominant will cause a whole new meaning for hell…for Harry, and in time Draco."

"_Hell For Harry: The Life Story of The Savior_." Poppy remarked.

The two magical folk heard a groan from Weasley's bed.

"Stupefy." Poppy ordered.

Blaise (O.O) "Remind me never to piss you off or harm Harry. That brings about another thing.

"One does not live if they harm a Vampire's mate. Or means to cause him harm and it has to be severe. Not that someone bumps into Harry but pummels him. Harry will be quite protected, I think."

"Given what has occurred, that is good to hear." Poppy sighed tiredly, "But it still causes great worry. After he is marked, what will happen?"

"Draco will become jealous and protective of what is his. Harry will be glad but at times, he may be frustrated by it and feel… caged. We'll have to watch for that." Blaise replied just as tiredly and with a heavy sigh.

"Well, this will be quite interesting."

"Especially when they conceive a child."

"What?" Poppy shrieked.

----

Okay before you all maul me to death, I apologize. I had finals, boyfriend issues (this is because of a friend, still pissed off at her), friend issues (I will type that story up, just so you all can read it and laugh), the heat is killing me (fever, sweating...icky)and if I never see a fucking drivers ed teacher again, I will be all too happy (I finalyl have my temps because I actually have decent grades, according to my mom. I'm proud if I get above an F). I beg you all for your forgiveness and understanding when I say this.

I will be gone a good amount of July, a few days at a time nothing major. I'm going to Six Flags in Chicago on the fourteenth and fifteenth. I'll be tubing at the end of this month and my boyfriend is due to come home in August.

All very exciting, so needless to say I am looking forward to it. And I hate July 4th, who else here does? Seriously I hate it, everyone's so damn loud and shit, well anyway. Tomorrow I'll have another chapter up, for fear of my own life. And I will try to update daily if not every other day, except for those days where I will be gone, then I have to work extra hard, huh?

And there is a possibility that if I do not add to this story I'll write a short story and you can read that to amuse yourselves. Sound fun? No not really but you'll all survive I know it.

AND more exciting news, I decided to write a sequel to this, after its done, because this story won't be complete after the Harry and Draco generation, no no. Because what fun would it be not to talk about their child (children (haven't decided yet)) and who they fall in love with. I have interesting ideas, and trust me… it will be worse crap than this.

lycanthropeVl (please don't hurt me)

**REMEMBER MORE TOMORROW!**


	19. Christmas, Abduction, Execution, Arrest

**It is offically July 3rd people, deal with it. I will probably update later but right now I need sleep because I have my final class of drivers ed at eight this morning. Gr... hate that class. I am almost seventeen, these kids just turned sixteen or haven't even done so yet! Christ it makes me feel fucking old. Bah... stay tuned. There is more to come.**

Christmas came all too soon, though it seemed to take forever. Harry felt as though the entire week would be a dreadful eternity, Draco had to go to Malfoy Manor and stay with his father. While his mate, would be at Remi's flat.

Right now, Harry was reading in his room, but this was quickly becoming boring. He put his book on his bed and went downstairs; Remus and Sirius had already turned in for the night. And, Harry felt, that if he could get back safe and sound before either noticed his disappearance, he saw no harm in taking a walk. He pulled on his trench coat, covering up his mate's mark, along with the Dark Mark.

As he looked at the Dark Mark, he traced it and sighed, _I hate Voldemort._

Harry closed the door, quietly, before walking down the path to the dirt road, after about two miles, he turned around. There were several pops and he closed his eyes, _Fuuuck._ He wasn't allowed to apparate due to special wards. Apparently, that had only to do with going out and not in.

"Stupefy." A very unwelcome voice commanded.

_Dammit._

--

--

"What the hell is that smell?" Harry groaned as he sat up in a cell. He knew it was a cell and wished he didn't.

There was a funky, metallic, sour, just plain nasty odor in the room. He stood up and looked around, it wasn't a very pleasant cell, to say the least. A cot in the corner, a toilet and sink across from it, torches lit the hallway outside the cell and there was no window.

But there was some moss and other fungi sprouting from the damp walls and floor. The toilet had some nasty green yuck in it and the faucet on the sink produced the same thick squelching yuck.

_Home Sweet Home,_ he thought, rather dismally.

"What the fuck is that smell?" he asked again, looking around.

"Ah so the pet has awoken," came a soft coo from the cell door. Harry turned and saw Bellatrix, "Morning Sunshine."

"Where am I? And why?" Harry asked calmly but coldly, raising an eyebrow.

"In the Dark Lord's Lair."

"Figures." He muttered.

"And because you're going to be executed."

"No phone call or trial, eh?" he smirked, "Just like your cousin, Sirius."

"You'll be seeing him soon."

"As will you, and I've seen him already, thanks."

"Cute." She remarked.

"So what's in this for you, Lestrange, working for Voldemort, I mean?"

"Do not speak his name, filth." She said in a low hiss, "No one is allowed to speak his name."

"Do not avoid the question."

"You sound like… never mind." She shook her head, "I am not required to answer your questions, dear one."

"Your not even going to humor me are you?" Harry replied.

"So he is awake?" Lucius said coming in and then blinked when he looked at Harry, "That's Harry Snape, why is he here?"

"He's also Harry Potter."

"Never a Potter, only Snape." Harry sighed laying down on his bed after taking off his coat, "But yes, Lucius, knowing what you do now, would you still want to marry me?"

"What?" Bella asked shocked looking at her brother-in-law.

"Except my name is not longer Snape, nor is it Potter." Harry sighed, "I've already married, too late."

Harry liked to taunt and was bored, this was his entertainment. He lounged on his cot and watched the two talk. After awhile, without realizing it, he fell asleep. Only to be woken as he was being pulled from his bed.

He stumbled as two wizards were dragging him into a room, Harry didn't like this room, he wasn't sure if it was the torture utensils lining the walls or the torturer. Harry began to struggled. _For once I'm going to curse you Draco, you're the strong one,_ Harry thought, a feeling of utter doom washing over him.

The wizards held him still as the torturer shackled his hands and feet in the center of the room. The hand shackles hung from the ceiling and his ankles were to the floor. "Cat o' nine tails." One of the wizards said and then the two left. Harry stared after them, now anticipating great amounts of pain.

_Cat o' nine tails, nine leather straps with stones at the end, _he thought, _Peachy…I'm so going to die. If this were with Draco at least it would be pleasurable._

The first blow was struck and tears came straight to Harry's eyes, a gasp came from the young teens mouth, the pain was intense but he swore not to break. Scream, oh most definitely; but break, no he refused to do that.

"Count," the torturer bellowed, another blow.

"Two," Harry whimpered, he had just got a particularly sharp crack to a pressure point, "Three…four…five…ah-six." This went on for a while.

After fifteen minutes (true torturers don't go on for hours, they want their victims to suffer for a long time. Continuing for hours would kill them.) the beating stopped. Blood ran down Harry's pulsating muscle exposed, mutilated back.

The wizards returned with Bella, whose eyes were alight with glee at he sight of his maimed back. Harry could only give her a weak glare as the two wizards took his down his limp form.

_I hate whatever deity does exist that finds sick pleasure in almost killing me but not quite,_ Harry thought helplessly, _When I die, I'm coming for you fuckers…bastards…fuck it…_

"What's that on his neck?" one of the deatheaters asked.

"Who knows?" the other replied.

Harry chuckled darkly, "Something you will pray never to see again." He started laughing maniacally, "If there really is a greater deity in existence."

"He's mad!" the first exclaimed.

"No, Wormtail, he's gone Dark."

"Ah, my dad's old friend, how would you like to see my godfather again?" Harry laughed, perhaps he had gone mad in the face of death. Or he was just having fun till his final moments. Not even he knew.

They dragged him through some door after he stopped his fit of laugher, and Harry saw Voldemort on a throne. A throne of bones, Voldemort wore black robes with silver lining, and he looked like he was working on getting his old body.

Needless to say, it was not a pretty sight. He was still sickly skinny, he had hair but it was all growing at extreme different lengths, his nose wasn't like a snakes and his skin looked semi-human. But, all in all, it left a lot to be desired. Harry decided it was in his best interest to not voice this particular thought, tempting as it was.

Harry was dropped on the floor before the throne, Voldemort looked down at the boy, a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who stopped by and now kneels before me. None other than Harry Potter, here to serve his sentence." Voldemort stood and began circling Harry, who pushed himself up to a kneeling position. "Remember two years ago, when I took your blood Harry? I'm about to take the rest of it."

Harry gave the Dark Wizard a vacant look, "It's about time you finish me off, it only took 16 years to do." Harry said in a hollow tone.

"I will break you for suck insolence." Voldemort struck out with his hand in an angry hiss.

Harry remained indifferent, "No, you cannot break that which is shattered. The muggles who raised me did what you failed to, they slaughtered me. Emotionally. You can do no more and no worse than they have already."

"But I can try," Voldemort replied coldly, smirking, he touched Harry's scar, which had been moved back when the 'stupefy' hit him. Harry didn't flinch or pull back, Voldemort instead hissed him pain.

A smirked came to Harry's lips, and held out his right forearm, "You marked me twice. As an enemy as a child, and as an ally to be your heir. Fate's a bitch, isn't it?"

Voldemort seethed, "Bring him his cross to bear."

And it was a literal cross, _Okay now would be a really great time to come and get me, people! _He screamed in his mind as several deatheaters placed the cross on the floor.

Harry stared at the cross in fear, sadness, and acceptance. The prophecy was being fore filled, he was to die today. He held his head high; this was meant to be his fate. His back, he noticed, had healed for the most part.

_I never even got to tell Draco…_ he thought sadly. Harry was force from his thoughts as he was dragged to the cross.

"If you are a savior, you will die as one." Voldemort smirked, thinking he had won. Harry thought he did to but somehow didn't care. This was his end, so what? Your no deader if you die of old age or being murdered, though he'd rather have the first. Dead was dead, to Harry.

Granted a violent death wasn't enticing, it was to be his. He did not fight as they used invisible chain spells, removed his shirt, to chain him to the iron cross. They placed him upright and it hurt like almighty hell because he couldn't use his legs, they were like jelly and locked.

Then they began to put logs, tinder and other wood in a pile at the base of the cross. One deatheater looked up and gasped before turning to Voldemort, "My lord, he's been marked as the mate of a Vampire!"

"It makes no difference to me." Voldemort snarled.

The cross held him four feet from the ground, the logs and wood and tinder piled up to a foot away from his feet.

"A regular witch burning, campfire song, wiener roast, eh?" Harry said quietly, looking at the wood blankly.

It amazed Harry, he had been so happy while he was with Draco not that long ago but the whipping hat cut open and bled more than his back. Old scars and memories now bled out and sunk into his brain.

_I hope they find my will, and realize I didn't know what I do now…it seems so long ago_.

Voldemort lit the fire and fear crept up in Harry but he wouldn't let it show. If he was going to die, so be it, but he would not die a coward, begging. Smoke ran into Harry's lungs and he choked on it.

_Oh…someone please help me if you can. _He thought as the flames stretched to try and burn his feet.

There were yells, curses, and beams of light coming through the smoke. He felt tired from the smoke and realized that he could see the chains glowing yellow, then they shattered and he fell forward and rolled across burning logs. He landed his back against the floor, it felt so nice and cool.

"Harry?" a voice asked, Sirius, as he stood up.

"Give me my wand." Came the ebony haired boys reply.

"Harry, I don't think-"

"Sirius, just give it to me."

Sirius hesitated but did not deny the boys request, and gave him his wand. The familiar wood felt welcoming. Harry looked around, Draco was there and pissed as all hell, half the time using fists rather than magic.

He saw several of the order and Dumbledore fighting, But he moved his scar to his hip with a thought and then set his sights to Voldemort.

His heart turned to stony ice as he began his fight towards the other Dark Wizard. It was oblivious several didn't recognize him, his hair now blonde and eyes brown. He didn't want them to know.

Bellatrix came into his line of vision, "Crucio!" he yelled and she shrieked in bone jarring agony, of course, at that moment Aurors and the Minister showed up and the other deatheaters, with Bella, disappeared.

He was seized, "You are under arrest for using an Unforgivable curse on another wizard." An Auror said and led him away fighting, they stunned him.

He had heard objecting shouts, none from Dumbledore and the other order members.

**Thanks for reading.**

**lycanthropeVl**


	20. Azkaban Cell, Viola Voldemort's Daughter

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

_**Chapter Twenty: Azkaban Cell, Viola Voldemort's Daughter**_

Harry woke in his cell in Azkaban, he'd been here for three months now and was still of sane mind. Or it was all in his head. The Dementors had returned and he knew the Loyal were plotting his escape, but he still felt so alone and confined, especially when the Dementors were near him.

Draco had to be insane with grief and probably sedated at this point.

He really didn't have a window, just a thin slit in the wall above his straw mattress bed with a wool blanket. The rats and insects avoided him, he was fed every few days. The guards were too afraid to feed him more often.

He'd been sent here with no trial. Nothing.

_I wonder what the Loyal are planning to do,_ he sighed as the door opened and he felt the familiar chill of the Dementors presence.

--

--

"Will you just trust me, she is the best for this sort of thing and an ally to me." Draco said irritably to a very paranoid Remus. Sirius didn't care, if it was a chance at getting his Godson back, he didn't give a damn if he had to ally with Voldemort at this point. Well, not really, but you get the point.

"I'm just-"

"Oh shut it, Moony." Sirius said calmly.

Draco tapped on the door and it flew open, revealing a figure cloaked in a white robed, wand pointed at the three visitors, "Draco, who are they?"

"Friends, in need of your help."

"Inside, now, hurry." The female voice ordered and they all entered quickly. "Now, Draco, my friend, tell me what has happened?"

"Its my mate. He is imprisoned in Azkaban."

"Ah, and you wish for me to help you get him out, correct?"

"Yes."

The white robed figure sighed, and removed her cloak. She had white hair and very light green eyes that seemed to see all and know all, and not to mention she had a nice body. "Very well, Draco, I am at your service."

"Thank you, Viola."

"What is your entire name?" Sirius asked out of pure curiosity.

"Viola Riddle, Voldemort's daughter. Forced into hiding for all time." She sighed, "I am an expert on Azkaban captures and fields, I've been there."

"She was imprisoned there for her father's crimes. She is feared because of it." Draco explained shortly.

"It stole my youth, Azkaban did and the ministry, the war." She looked at the heavily curtained window, "Everything."

"How old are you exactly?"

"As of now, I am ageless, I don't know what year I was born in or how old I am." She smiled. "I am what I am, whatever that is. Now onto your ever looming present problem."

She signaled for them to follow her into another room. It was a parlor, where she conjured up some tea and cookies.

"Now, though, it will be rather easy to get in, I'd rather not go back and it will be risky. We have one choice. My guess is that your mate is Harry Potter-Snape, and now, Malfoy, correct?"

"How does she know that?" Sirius asked Remus in a very hushed tone, Remus shrugged.

"I know many things, Sirius Black, very little seeps by without my noticing." Viola smiled, "We must act quickly, or I fear, something horrible may happen and two lives will slip through our fingers. And these two will result in a third.

"We will go to Azkaban and get back what you seek but my father will be waiting. I must go with you or he may kill Harry and another."

"Another? Who is the other?" Draco asked.

"I cannot answer that, it is not my place to tell."

--

--

**LycanthropeVl: heh, guess I haven't updated in over a year. But cut me some slack, my Junior year of High School was a living hell and I couldn't really write anything. HOWEVER!, I did update, so no one can kill me. I'll get another out today. Hopefully. Also I have a job now and that impedes on my ability to do… well, anything at all really.**


	21. Escape, Drunk and Jolly, Wakey Wakey

_**The Boy Who Gave Up Living**_

_**Chapter Twenty One: Escape, Drunk and Jolly, Wakey Wakey**_

"Come," Viola ordered and stepped into Azkaban. Sirius followed as a dog with Remus and Draco, both doing the shifty eyes. She walked up to the Dementor guard, "Let me in." the figure obeyed, much to the men's (and dog's) surprise.

When they were inside, she checked the inmate list, "But we don't know what name he took." Remus said.

"With someone like him, they wouldn't ask, 'Nameless'." She replied, "Cell 352… that was my cell."

She didn't even have to look at the numbers as she just led the way to the cell, several Dementors flocked.

"Open the door and release him." Viola ordered and they obeyed, opening the cell door, which grated open. Draco and Sirius ran in, Sirius licked his Godson's face. Draco picked the weakened boy up.

"So you decided to show your face in public again, I see," came a hiss, as Viola bend over Harry's form. Her cloak and hair blocking what she was doing.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, father?" she said tiredly, looking older than she seemed to be. She whispered, "There is a rather large crack in the southern wall. Run and escape through it, now."

Draco nodded; he was tense ready to run, holding Harry even tighter than he originally had. Viola approached Voldemort, calmly.

"I have feared and suffered because of you for many years. I hate you for that. Finish what you've started and kill me." She said and waved her hand to get up an illusion charm and causing a dagger to appear.

The tree were running with Harry, to safety, when she sensed they were gone, the dagger that she hand handed to her father turned to smoke. And she vanished with a swirl of her cloak.

--

--

"Come on," Remus whispered as they descended the rocky island's sides to the shore. They all clambered into the boat. Harry was placed on some blankets with a few over him and was using Sirius as a pillow. Draco and Remus took the oars.

Soon they were making their way, a long way, towards land. Harry's shallow breathing reassuring that he was indeed alive, for the time being. It took them sixteen hours of straight rowing until they hit land again. Draco when tot pick up Harry, but Sirius beat him to it.

"You have used enough of your strength already."

"But I didn't have enough to save him." Draco mumbled.

"Come, we'll go to Serverus', he's drunk himself mad with grief." Remus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It was not your fault."

"You cannot change what I think."

"I know." Remus whispered.

--

--

"I lived in a tree house, I lived in a cake, but I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake…" Severus was singing (not well, mind you) when the four entered.

"Severus, you can stop being drug and jolly now." Draco sighed, "We've brought Harry back."

"Wonderful, wonderful… did you say Harry?" Severus asked slowly, looking up in wonder, when he laid eyes upon his son he began to cry. "And here I thought he was lost to us. Bring me my son." He wept holding out his arms, Sirius gave him Harry.

Severus held Harry as if he was a precious newborn babe, because he had never been able to hold Harry when he was a baby.

"Draco go get the potions, Sirius get Poppy. Come along, Severus, lets get Harry to bed." Remus said and helped Severus out of his chair and into Harry's room, which was still clean.

Remus pulled back the covers and Severus laid Harry in the bed before pulling the covers up over the boy. Draco returned with Sirius and Poppy in tow. He set the handy dandy potions bag down carefully and Poppy pulled the covers away, and took off Harry's shirt.

Branded on Harry's collar bone was 'AD' for Azkaban Prisoner. In the center of his chest was 'DR' for Death Row, also known as D block or hell by the inmates.

"Disgusting thing, marking him." She said repulsed, "And its not even tasteful. Well, he's obviously malnourished and he will suffer from a very bad fever. Most D-block prisoners do. It won't be fatal unless left for a very long time."

"What's that?" Draco asked, indicating Harry's upper arm.

In latin there was a small message going in a band around his upper arm, opposite his Dark Mark. It was written in a flowing gold text, very tasteful.

"I do not know."

"It says, 'Si vos iuguolo is vir , is mos ago in , procul pretium of meus own vita'." Everyone gave the intelligent but annoying werewolf a flat look, "'If you kill this man, he will live on, at the price of my own life.' I think Viola did that." Remus said, "Its her loyalty."

"Bus she swore to never give her loyalty to anyone, ever." Draco gaped, "Your very special Harry, sometimes I don't think you realize just how special you truly are."

"Or he sees it as a cures." Sirius mumbled.

"In his case, I can see why." Poppy said deadpanned.

--

--

Several weeks later……..

Harry opened his eyes with some difficulty. Thanks to magic he could sit, stand, and walk on his own. The first place he went was the bathroom. When he came out Draco and Poppy were searching his room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his voice a bit gravely.

"Oh my goodness, he's finally awake." Poppy said and smiled before sticking her head out the door, "He's awake!"

Several people came in, almost trampling the poor mediwitch in the process. Severus, Sirius and Blaise all hugged Harry before having him sit down. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been dead and brought back." Harry said yawning, "What's the date?"

"May fifteenth." Draco replied.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry said tears filling his eyes. "I lost it, it died."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, alarmed that his mate was crying, and to him for really nothing at all.

"The baby. I was pregnant, but I had a miscarriage. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Harry," Draco whispered, "Its okay, it is not your fault."


	22. Plots, Lord Betrayed, Murder Sorry

Harry had to resist crying almost every time he saw Hermione, who was seven months pregnant. Draco was envious of Weasley, he wanted a child and he could support it so much better. The two Gryffindors were oblivious to the two Slytherins, and a couple other scathing glares. The remaining three of the five noticed and as all Slytherins do, began to plot their demise.

But none of the plans were acted upon.

Harry began to feel better and took his place once again as second in his class, after a couple weeks of extremely hard work (and Snape being lenient with his son). Draco had remained in first and lent Harry his notes.

Occasionally Draco would slip off somewhere, but Harry never knew where. He sometimes didn't even notice because he was studying so hard. Harry did not doubt his husband's loyalty.

There were meetings of the Loyal every Saturday, and the group and grown marvelously. Everyone had been asked if they wanted a mark and had said yes. Harry was working on one; he wanted it to be beautiful and not hideous. The Dark Mark was too grotesque for his tastes and purposes.

He decided on the all seeing eye, like on the back of American money. The mark was to be put on their back shoulder blade; Harry was the first to receive it, then Draco. Unlike the Dark Mark, the Devotion did not cause pain; it actually felt kind of ticklish.

The rest of the Loyal received it, and he was called 'Betrayed' by them. The name fit. Sometimes it was 'Betrayed Lord' which also fit. Harry didn't care, what they called him was their business not his. Of course, when Severus called him 'Fat Bastard', he drew the line there.

They took most of what the Dark Lord did because no body could know who they were. That simply wouldn't do.

The Loyal planned a raid on Hogsmeade and who would be leading them but the face of the Wizarding World's dearly beloved (and used) Savior, Harry Potter. It almost made Harry giddy at the thought.

After a few transfiguration spells, Harry looked like his very old self. He smirked into his mirror and looked at his reflection. He had on a while leather trench coat with the sleeves torn off and a loose fitting shirt that showed his Azkaban marks and Draco's bite. His telltale scar was in the center of his forehead. Harry also wore leather pants and white army boots.

He wore white because he was an angel but not a very nice one.

On the back of his white trench was the all seeing eye in gold.

An angel indeed.

--

--

The Loyal all wore white cloaks and white, porcelain looking, masks. One the back of their cloaks was the all seeing eye, as well, except in black. They waited until almost all the Hogwarts students had arrived.

In a storm of explosions, Harry appeared lazing about on top of the sign for the Three Broomsticks. He always was one for the dramatics.

"Who are-" one began.

"Oy, its Potter!" another yelled.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, rushing forward, her pregnancy rather obvious.

"We thought that you were – never mind. Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked.

"To hell and back." Harry snarled, "Betrayed by all except… the Loyal." Several more explosions and the street erupted in pandemonium, as the retched tea place burned and so did Zonkos (Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the latter was the Twin's doing, eliminating their competition).

Ron and Hermione were captured by the four of the five as Harry jumped down from his perch. And raised his arms and laughed, before hexing several students and McGonagall. She gasped when she saw him.

"Hello, Professor," he sneered, "Let us see what I have learned." He transfigured her into a broom (with lime green polka dots covering it), "Good enough."

"Green polka dots?" Draco asked quietly.

"I was feeling creative." Harry shrugged, completely nonchalant. Draco merely rolled his eyes at his lover's antics.

The Ministry began to appear along with Dumbledore and the Order.

"Retreat!" Draco yelled and Harry and he stood alone, amidst the destruction they had caused.

"'Ello, Headmaster." Harry smiled, mockingly, "Or should I call you Albus?"

"Who are you?"

"I am a Prisoner of Azkaban's Death Row escapee, I am the Dark Heir, a Vampire's mate, the Savior and Lord Betrayed. But you would know me better as Harry Potter. Its been so long since I've used that name. Marriage will do that to you." Harry laughed before he and Draco disappeared.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore sighed and McGonagall transformed back (still covered in little green dots).

"What are we going to do, Albus?" she asked worried.

"The only thing we can do, I'm afraid, which is nothing for him. We have to kill him."

"Albus?"

"We have no other choice, I am sorry." Dumbledore dismissed her concerns about murdering someone, "Where are Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"


	23. Labor, Death, Oriel Rulgh Black

Two Weeks Later…

"Well, Mr. Weasley has escaped and Miss Granger has gone into stress induced labor." Poppy sighed, "The baby will be here in a few short hours… I don't know if Miss Granger will live through this though."

Severus looked at Poppy, "Miss Granger has given up living. I do not doubt that she will die."

"Why would she give up?"

"The dying know things we do not, they realize what the living should not know so they die. Its an unwritten, but fairly well known, law, and is almost always true." Severus replied, sounding bored, "Harry knows a lot more than he realizes or we think."

"I fear that you may be right in that." Poppy said sadly, "But then he is the one to follow."

"That and he is shrouded, cloaked, in death itself. It kills others around him but cannot kill him." Severus sighed.

"Your theory?"

"No. There is no simple or understandable reason for the future that has been dealt to him. Only that it hurts him to, in turn, help him. It has saved him a couple of times and I believe that it will save him in the end."

"You may not be a wise man or prophet, by name, however your wisdom, what little I understand, helps." Poppy returned to Hermione, Hermione's screams ceased when the door closed.

"We have a solution." Draco proclaimed proudly.

"And what for?" Severus asked, curious.

"As to what is happening to Hermione, if she dies. Remus and Sirius can have the child. They cannot conceive one, and they've been trying so hard." Harry said excitedly (though he was sure his godfather didn't mind as they kept trying, an excuse for a shag), "Its only right."

"For someone who is about to lose a person who was their best friend for almost six years, you seem quite chipper. But, besides that, it seems like a good idea." Severus replied.

"And it could look like Remus a bit, maybe." Draco mused, "Or it could be hideously ugly."

"That latter is more likely, with the parents genetics." Harry replied.

--

--

"How is the baby?" Harry asked Poppy when she came out of the room again, five hours later.

"Alive, and there's a mild surprise. Miss Granger told me that she had an affair with a boy in Hogsmeade, but she didn't know who it was." Poppy said quietly, "Miss Granger has passed away. I will prepare her for her return to Hogwarts. Come see the baby."

The three were led into a room right off of Hermione's; the curtains were pulled around her bed. Harry almost felt sad but shoved it violently from himself, and entered the nursery.

In a baby blue basinet laid a little human with black hair and skin with a healthy little tan.

"He has his mother's hazel eyes." Poppy informed them, "He's perfectly healthy."

"We can definitely work with that… he? It's a boy?" Harry asked excitedly.

"So who's names should I write for the birth parents?" Poppy asked.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Draco answered before going back to cooing at the small baby.

"They can decide his name later." Harry smiled, picking up the small infant, "Come on, lets go meet your daddy's. By the way, no one is to say a word to him as to who his real parents are."

"Right. Wouldn't want to anyway." Draco replied and they walked from the upper guest bedroom and past the apparation point. They arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Come on, we can't keep him outside too long." Harry said and noticed Poppy following.

"I ought to kill you for doing that with a child!" she shrieked.

"Come on." Draco led his husband up to Hogwarts and to Sirius' and Remus' chambers. They knocked and the door swung open.

"Harry how – what is that?" Sirius asked, looking at the bundle in his godson's arms.

"I'll explain inside." Harry smiled and stepped inside, Draco and Poppy followed him in. Remus looked up from his book.

"What is that?" Remus asked, eyeing the bundle in Harry's arms.

"It's a baby, really, now, I thought the two of you would at least know that." Draco remarked.

"This is your newborn baby boy." Harry said, handing the baby to Remus gently, ignoring his husbands remark, "Hermione died in childbirth, and apparently had an affair. He looks a lot like the two of you so… we're giving him to you. You're his parents on his certificate, but he needs a name though."

"Oriel Rulgh Black." Remus said, "We decided on that name a long time ago."

"Done." Poppy said and signed the certificate before handing it to Sirius, "Birth date: June 13th. Congratulations. By the way Remus is the one I put down for the birth giver. Get over it."

"He bottoms anyway." Sirius smiled causing the nurses face to turn red in the cheeks.


End file.
